Fire Bound
by Yume Sekaii
Summary: After getting hit with Ness's baseball, Marth wakes up in an unfamiliar room with people insisting that he's the smart brave kid of the town he doesn't even know. Now, his only means of escape are to living the game of Earthbound in Ness's shoes and destroying Gigyas while reuniting with other Smashers trapped in this world. Will he suceed or will he never see another Brawl again?
1. Swords and Baseball Bats

A sunny day in Smashville, in the far out fields Ness and Ike played a game of two-man baseball as others conversed on the gently blowing grass. Everything was perfect for all the Smashers, including the rivals who liked the peaceful serenity and the ability to converse with others normally.

Marth was sitting under a tree, next to him was Meta Knight who calmly watched the Smashers in amusement. Usually, Meta wasn't the type to be lazy but on days like this he allowed himself to forget training and enjoy what life had to offer him. He looked up to see Kirby and Villager eating an apple on top of the tree then looked to the side to watch Lucas run away from Toon Link in a game of tag.

"These days are just so peaceful, I wish everyday can be like this," Marth said.

"We need peace days but we also need to train as well. That is what is required of us," Meta Knight replied.

"Yeah... I guess so," Marth stood up and stretched his bones. He then looked down toward his masked companion. "These days can't be -"

"Marth look out!"

Marth sharply turned around and soon enough a baseball came hurling towards Marth's forehead and knocked him unconscious. Ness and Ike, as well as Peach, ran over to Marth.

"Again!?" Peach asked. "This is the fourth time now!"

"We didn't mean it!" Ness said. "It just happened!"

"Hey, at least we warned him."

Peach slapped her forehead.

"Great... Just great... Well now we have to postpone another match!" Peach sharply glared at the two. "You two take him into the White Room to recover! Now!"

Ness and Ike picked Marth up and took him to the white room where three others were waiting.

.

"My head..." Marth groaned.

He sat up in bed and rubbed his forehead. He looked around and realized that he was in an unfamiliar room.

"Where am I -"

Bang! A loud sound interrupted him and, out of curiosity, he wanted to know what it was. He felt all over himself, he had the same clothes on but he noticed Falchion was missing.

Where's my sword!? I need to find it!

Marth got up and stretched before walking out of the mysterious room. He turned back and scanned the room one last time. There were posters of baseball players all over the walls and the room was mostly tidy except for a single red cap on the floor.

He walked out to a dark hallway which suddenly brighten. Marth covered his eyes before he got adjusted to the light. Carefully, he walked downstairs where, to his surprise, a woman walked over to him.

"Marth! You're awake!" The woman said. "Are you planning to check on what the sound was? If you are then you should change out of your jammies before you head off!"

"These aren't jammies, they're part of my outfit. Now, who are you and what have you done with Falchion?" Marth asked, a sense of paranoia.

"Did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed? You're really grumpy aren't you? Either way can't you tell that I'm your mom? As for Falchion, is that a baseball player? Must be new. Maybe Pokey has it, you know how he is."

Pokey... It feels like I heard that name before.

"Scoot upstairs and change before you go. I'll heat up some steak, your favorite!" The woman said.

Steak... That's Ness's favorite... That can't mean...

Quickly, Marth ran back upstairs and into the room he awoke in. He went to the closet and slid the door open. One shirt and pants stood out to him more than anything else, a striped shirt and jean shorts. He swiped the two out of the closet and then picked up the red cap lying around, he examined it thoroughly.

"This is Ness's..." Marth said to no one but himself. "Does this mean..."

Marth took off his clothes, throwing them all on the bed, and switched over to the striped shirt and jean shorts. The shorts were a bit uncomfortable for him but other than that they seemed fine. He then picked up the red cap and took off the tiara. He stared at it.

"Does this mean..." Marth shook his head and placed the tiara back on.

He then walked out but not before shoving his clothes inside a yellow back pack he found on top of the dresser. He zipped downstairs and out the door to where he was greeted by the night.

"S-So cold... These clothes are insufficient!" Marth said. "How can Ness adventure with this!"

Marth walked and looked around. There were many buildings he was unfamiliar with like the drugstore and the hotel. He had no idea what were but he'll find out surely enough. There was also a burger joint that seemed too generic to hold up an actual name, a library with a clubhouse near it, a 'hint house' and the town hall.

Eventually, he did find the meteorite and that was after the police at the end of the town told him he couldn't go to Twoson (whatever could that be) and started dragging on about the meteorite on top of the hill near his house. After that, he trudged back near his 'house' and looked for the path leading to the top of the hill, onlyto be stopped by police.

"Sorry kid," the police officer said. "The mayor issued us to not let anybody get near the meteorite."

"Oh oka-"

"Yeah Marth!"

Marth sharply turned and tried to draw his sword except that it wasn't there. To his surprise, it was a little fat boy.

"Porky!" Marth yelled.

"No," the little boy said. "It's Pokey!"

"Pokey...?"

A police officer walked up to Marth and whispered in his ear, "Can you get Pokey to leave he's bothering us. Is he your friend?"

Marth scoffed, "No!"

In his mind he thought, I would never be friends with such a villain!

"Really? I thought you two were."

Porky huffed and the police officer backed up.

"How do you forget my name Marth! We're neighbors! Now go Marth, you're getting in the cop- I mean the police officer's way! I, the great Pokey, will tell you more about the strange meteorite when I get back!" Pokey said.

Marth scoffed.

"You're so grumpy Marth," Pokey said. "You're usually all happy! Sheesh, what happened to you Mr. Brave Hero?"

"What the heck is going on!?" Marth cried. "First my sword, then that woman, and now you!" Marth stomped down the hill, in the distance he spotted the woman claiming to be his mom. Pokey watched Marth stomp back in confusion. He heard Marth scream at the top of his lungs 'WHAT IN THE NAME OF NAGA IS GOING ON' before he awkwardly turned around, trying to ignore him.

...

Another loud sound had woken up the prince. It wasn't the same as the first one but it was equally if not, more annoying. It sounded much like somebody knocking, even from the second floor in his room. Annoyed, he threw the covers off of him and dragged his feet to the door.

In the hallway the lights were already on, blinding as before. Near a wall a little girl in a red dress leaned with a teddy bear. She turned her head to see Marth and her face lit up.

"Big bro," the girl said. "Can you get that? It's so annoying!"

Who is she? I don't have a little sister.

"Y-yeah sure..." Marth replied before trudging down the stairs.

In the living room his 'mom' sat on the couch covering her ears.

"Can you get that Marth? I want to concentrate on my knitting," the woman said.

Why couldn't she get it herself, Marth thought.

Finally, he took steps straight to the door. One by one, he reached closer before having his hand hesitate on the knob. He felt scared for some reason but eventually turned the knob.

"Marth! Picky went missing!" It was Porky.

Marth groaned, glaring at the fat kid before almost shutting the door. Porky forced himself inside.

"Marth this is -" Porky stopped and turned to the woman. "Oh hello there Mrs. Falcon, lovely as usual I see."

"Thank you!" The woman said.

Porky snickered.

Mrs. Falcon?

"Anyway, the police left after having to deal with the Sharks, you know the local gang. Because of that, Picky and I snuck out to see the meteor and I lost him! Help me please!"

Marth wanted to say no so badly but instead refrained from answering.

"Fine," Marth said distasteful. "I'll help you."

"Thank you Marth!" Porky ran to hug the Emblem Prince but then the phone rang.

"Oh you should go get that," Porky said. "My dad gets angry if I don't answer it by the third ring."

Porky released his grip on Marth and Marth walked toward the phone and answered it.

"Hello," Marth groaned.

"Hey Marth! It's me Captain Falcon!"

Marth paused.

"No way..." Marth covered his mouth.

"Yeah weird huh? Anyway, apparently I'm your dad and I do things like save and deposit money and tell you how much experience you need before a level up," Captain Falcon said nonchalantly.

"First Snake and now you..." Marth groaned.

"Well son, I don't know how to reply to that. But yeah anyway, call me when you need to know how much I deposited or if you need saves. You're my brave and strong boy Ne- I mean Marth."

"Somebody please kill me..."

"As for Falchion..."

"What about Falchion!?" Marth screamed through the phone.

"Honey, are you alright?" The woman asked.

Marth looked to her and said a unassuring, "Yeah I'm okay" before going back to the phone.

"Where is it?" Marth asked quietly.

"In your mind," Captain Falcon said. "For now you have to deal with baseball bats and yo-yos and I think at one point you can get a toy sword but that's for Poo and he's the last character you get in the game. Well, buh -"

"Wait!"

"What?"

"Tell me about this game! Please! I don't know much..."

"Fine fine, I'll spill," Falcon said. "I don't know what to say except there are three others. They're, spoiler, smashers too that were knocked out by Ness's baseball game and sent to the white room."

"Three others... That's..." Marth tried to remember who they were. "Zelda... Snake... and that newcomer Shulk."

"Exactly."

"But wait, they were knocked out before I was. Why am I Ness?"

"You figured it out that you were Ness? I'm surprised," Falcon laughed.

"I'm not an idiot, I don't see Ratatas attacking me or crash landing on a weird planet where aliens obey me."

"Ha, funny. Well let me give you spoilers. Zelda's in the next town of Twoson, Snake's in a place called Winters but don't worry he'll show up in Threed to save you, and Shulk is in Dalaam but he'll come to you in Summers."

"I see, but how do you know this?"

"Ness told me about his adventure once in the first tournament, all the veterans did when we first arrived. I remembered it because it was strangely unique. Imagine fighting zombies and aliens."

"What?"

"Oh, looks like my time is almost up on the phone. I got to go play translator for this super rich CEO of some company. This is important so listen, in this game you are given psychic powers known as PSI you'll learn them as you keep fighting. You'll be faced with perils along the way but remember to stay strong! The only way to leave this world and go back to the mansion is to complete the game and if in the final battle, you lose to Gigyas then you're screwed and you have to start all over again until you get the game right. Oh, and if you want to go to Twoson remember to beat up the local gang okay? You're a strong boy Ne- I mean Marth! Love you, bye!"

And he hung up, leaving Marth to stand quietly as the beeping sound of the phone lingered. Marth bit his lower lip and tighten his grip on the black phone. Then, he set it down roughly.

"WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME!"

The woman got off the coach and ran over to Marth. Marth felt the soft touch of a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you alright Marth?" The woman asked. "You're father can be pretty eccentric but you'll be fine!"

Marth stayed quiet.

"There's a lot of animals that will attack you so be sure to take a weapon with you. There's a Cracked Bat in Tracy's room so take it."

Marth went upstairs to grab the Bat from this 'Tracy' and to grab his yellow backpack which held his clothes. Boy, this day doesn't get anymore annoying.

...

After suffering from constant attacks and Pokey's uselessness, Marth finally climbed up to see the meteorite. From behind a tree, Marth spotted a familiar face.

"Picky!" Pokey yelled. "Where were you?"

"I was tired and I - Oh hey Marth, what's up?"

"T-Toon Link? You're here too?" Marth asked in disbelief.

"You'd be surprised," Toon Link said. "Why are you wearing Ness's clothes?"

"I'll tell you later," Marth said. "Why are you here?"

Toon Link shrugged.

"Dunno. After I got hit with Ness's baseball I ended up waking up with Pokey telling me to go see a meteorite. The sound of a gunshot went off and Pokey ran. I was tired so I went to sleep," Toon Link said.

"Well anyway, let's go home before mom and dad find out we snuck out!" Pokey said.

"Yeah whatever you say," Toon Link said.

Marth walked over to the meteorite.

"Look at all the flames," Marth said.

He saw something shiny in the flames and was going to reach over to grab it but withdrew his hand. In the back of his mind, he knew he had to get whatever that was when the flames died it.

"Hey Marth," Pokey said. "Do you hear a buzzing sound? Kind of like a bee?"

Marth looked around. There were no bees but he did hear buzzing.

"Yeah, I do."

"Me too," Toon Link said. "Is it a bee?"

A faint voice, "A bee... I am not."

...

**AN: This went on for too long but I wanted to write more... I hope you enjoyed this first chapter! It's a side story made for enjoyment. I always imagine Fire Emblem and Mother being rivals for a lot of reasons. One thing, they are both RPGs and the complete opposite of each other when it comes to gameplay and setting. Also, in Brawl Fire Emblem have the same amount of reps and were each given one newcomer. In Classic Mode, if you fought giant Marth Ness was your partner and such. Also, the two are put next to each other on the roster. Another thing, Lucas mimics Marth 'Huwahh" while Ness replies to Ike's "Prepare Yourself" with "Okay!"**

**Edit: I realized that Fanfiction has this edit document thing so I'm currently editing my stories :)**


	2. Learning New PSI

"A bee... I am not..."

A fly rose from the meteorite, flying straight towards Marth.

"Oh my Naryu, it's Midna!" Toon Link cried.

Silence.

"My name is Buzz Buzz," the fly said. "I am an alien from ten years in the future. In the future, the Earth will be destroyed. The prophecy foretells that three boys and one girl will save the world, each gifted with a special talent. Marth, you are one of the chosen ones."

"Hey, does that mean I'm a chosen one too!?" Toon Link asked.

Buzz Buzz stayed silent, the hope in Toon Link quickly diminished.

Pokey hid behind Marth.

"Three boys..." Pokey said. "Hopefully I'm not one of those boys. 'Cause I'm not into that kind of thing..."

Marth rolled his eyes.

"Yeah whatever..." Marth muttered.

Marth began walking down the hill, everything was getting more and more ridiculous to him. A woman claiming to be his mom, a girl calling him 'Big Bro' without even knowing him, the strange meteorite, Captain Falcon being his dad, Porky, and now this fly telling him to save the world. How annoying.

"Marth, wait for me!" Toon Link said, running after. Porky and Buzz Buzz followed suit.

Marth muttered incoherent complaints, even going so far as to spew a curse word here and there. It wasn't like him to get angered so easily but it wasn't like it was his fault this had happened. At least with what happened in his kingdom was serious. This is just crazy.

He was at the bottom of the hill when everybody caught up with him. Toon Link tapped Marth but he swerved and continued walking. Pokey walked behind Marth, wanting to clutch at his shirt but Marth swiftly dodged all attempts. Buzz Buzz flew near Marth's face but he swept his hand over, preventing him from getting close. It was a strange sort of silence Toon Link and Pokey weren't used to.

They were nearing the Minch home, Marth whacking away at crows in annoyance.

"Let's go home!" Pokey said. "Our house is right there!"

Pokey took Toon Link's hand and ran past the dogs and the trees. Marth turned 'round in anger, only to see a bright light pass and go. An alien stood.

"Buzz Buzz," the alien said. "You have been a pain in Master Giygas's plans. For that, to make sure you don't even try to save this awful planet, I have been sent here to kill you once and for all!"

Buzz Buzz quickly set up a PSI Shield in front of everybody. The alien shot out a PSI Fire but it dissipated. Using that to his advantage, Marth lunged to the alien and whacked him hard with his bat while Toon Link threw a boomerang at the alien. Barely any damage was done and the alien attacked with another PSI Fire. Marth and Toon Link jumped back into the shield and the fire was dissipated. Buzz Buzz lunged to attack and surprisingly enough it actually hurt him.

The alien skidded, got up, and stepped back. His body was quickly disappearing.

"Curse you...!" The alien yelled before fading away.

Pokey huffed.

"Some fight huh...?" Pokey asked.

This caused Marth and Toon Link to glare at him.

"Wow, with that fight I was taking a big risk," Buzz Buzz said. "As you go on your adventure Marth, more and more strange things will attack you. They will become stronger and stronger the closer you get to Giygas."

Marth groaned.

"Well whatever," Marth said, thinking in his mind how annoying it is. "Let's hurry up and get you two home already!"

Marth quickly rushed to the home next to his, Toon Link and Pokey followed. It was a large home, larger than Marth's, and it was blue. A blue which for some reason scared Marth and Toon Link. Pokey had already ran to the door, knowing that it was unlocked and prayed that his parents weren't up. They were.

"There you boys are!" The mother, a portly woman with make up splattered on her face. "See? I told you they snuck out!"

Behind her, a man sat on the couch with newspaper at hand. He dropped the newspaper and stood, Marth and Toon Link gasped.

"Well looks-a like you need to be-a punished," A familiar Italian accent said.

"M-M-Mario!?" Marth stood shell shocked.

"Ah, hello-a Marth," Mario said.

Mario stood up, walking to Marth and Toon Link and embraced them.

"I see that I'm-a not alone," Mario said. "Guess I'm-a not the hero either."

"Mario, what are you doing here?" Marth asked.

"Same as-a everybody else really. Got knocked-a out with Ness' ball. I ended up waking here, it scared me at-a first because the woman laying next to me wasn't Peach. That's when Captain Falcon called me. Apparently, I have little to no importance in storyline. I'm not used to not having the spotlight but you know..." Mario shrugged. "Come, Pokey and Toon Link. Go to your room, I can't belive what you did!"

Pokey and Toon Link shyly walked to the stairs while trying to keep distance, passing Mario who glared at the two, and went upstairs. Mario followed suit but not before winking at Marth, who laughed. Upstairs, he heard Mario yell at them and then come down to sit on the couch again.

"You know I'm really tired of your family living next to us," Mario said, grabbing his newspaper. "He owes me for a lump sum of money and hasn't paid me back one cent!"

Mario hid a smile. Marth held in a laugh.

"AEEEEH! I think it's a dung beetle!"

The woman grabbed Mario's newspaper from him and began taking hits at Marth. Swiftly, Marth dodged almost all of them, taking a hit to the head and having his tiara fall off and drop on the ground. It was after that she stopped.

"Stupid dung beetle," Marth heard her murmur before walking upstairs.

Marth quickly scurried down to pick up his tiara. He wiped off any dirt that dare befall it with a pockethanky and stared at himself within the tiara's refection.

"Caeda," Marth said. "I promise to come back to you. I won't lose myself in this game. I will see you again."

He promptly put the tiara on and began walking away like nothing had happened. He then heard a faint voice.

"Marth..." Buzz Buzz said.

Marth turned round then to the floor. Buzz Buzz laid there defeated.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about you," Marth said.

"Listen," Buzz Buzz said. Marth resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Giygas is bent on destroying the world and all its inhabitants. Marth, you along with the three other chosen ones must go to the eight sound locations around Eagleland."

_Eagleland_?

"The first sound location is Giant Step. Ack! The light, it's fading fast. I feel my body growing cold! Good... bye... Marth..."

Buzz Buzz closed his eyes. Marth turned around and headed for the door. Sound locations? It sounded like an interesting prospect to him. When at the door, he prepared himself to finally be able to save everybody else. He felt the burden weigh on his shoulders but he felt good.

"Wait!"

_What now!?_

"I forgot to give you this... Hold out your hand."

Marth groaned but did as he was told. He tapped his foot impatiently, waiting for something to happen. Suddenly, a small stone with a blue screen dropped in his palms.

"That's the Sound Stone," Buzz Buzz explained. "Use it to record the Eight Melodies. Ack! Before I fade into oblivion, Marth do you need me to repeat anything?"

"No," Marth said diligently.

"Good boy! I knew you were smart!"

_Is he being condescending with me?_

"Good bye cruel world!"

Buzz Buzz closed his eyes and Marth attempted to run out the door.

"Marth!" Toon Link stood behind him.

"What? I'm in the middle of saving the world here you know?" Marth said.

Toon Link handed Marth a slip of paper.

"Call us anytime!" Took Link said. "We'll help you too by doing the small stuff!"

"How?" Marth asked.

"Well I can provide you with useful information concerning all Smashers trapped here. I can go on about where some are at if they're nearby and even tell you special hints regarding them. Though it might not be useful, Mario - I mean dad and I aren't used to not having spotlight..." Toon Link let out a forced laughed.

"I mean, I'm not saying that it's not important but why do I need to see all the Smashers? I feel like there is more of a reason as to why they're here."

"Well, whoever you don't find will stay here forever... You can rush through and pass the game without seeing them but then they're stuck here. They can't be saved no matter what after that."

Marth gasped.

"Okay, since your here then, tell me about all Smashers here in Onett."

"Well..." Toon Link looked up.

"There are-a only four of us," said from the couch. "It's just me and Toon here at home then there's the newcomer Little Mac and ROB who you have to fight."

Marth gave a cocky smirk, "Beating a newcomer should be easy!"

Marth ran out only to see the sun's gentle rise.

...

After telling his 'mom' about his adventure that for some reason she allowed, Marth did lots of things. Like checking out the local library and getting a map of Onett. He checked out lots of the stores and bought himself a new baseball bat, not much better but still better. He traverse town, looking for Little Mac and ROB. He walked up to a lot of people and asked if they had seen him. Whenever he gave their descriptions it would all lead to a man named Frank Fly, a ridiculous name to Marth.

Eventually, one person told him that this 'Frank Fly' was always behind the game place that the Sharks ran. Marth remembered Pokey saying something about the Sharks. When he neared the game center however, a bunch of freaks in weird clothes and wannabe skateboards and pogo sticks. He defeated them obviously, and went in to where hewas attacked by another member for hurting his friends. Marth couldn't help but laugh.

I fight for my friends. It was the line Ike would always say.

Right after, Marth beat up the guard posted at the door. It wasn't hard. All he had to do was knock him unconscious with the bat. Though several others were there, none tried to stop him as he walked out the back door. As he locked eyes with Little Mac, his body burst. He fell on his knees, breathing heavily.

"Marth, are you okay!?" Little Mac ran over to him.

"Y-yeah..." No. "Don't worry about it. Are you Frank Fly?"

"What? Not you too! Just because I'm a newcomer doesn't mean you can just forget me! I'm Little Mac!"

Marth stood on shaky legs.

"I mean you're playing the role of Frank. Haven't you noticed that yet?"

Little Mac shook his head.

"I see," Marth sat on the grass. "Listen, did Falcon tell you anything?"

"Yeah, about how this is a game and you need to fight me to advance! I'll fight you but I won't go easy!" Little Macheld a fighting stance. Marth couldn't help but smile his usual cocky smile.

"We'll see about that," Marth said.

Marth held his bat in front of him and Little Mac charged.

Instead of using the pocket knife Frank uses, Little Mac kept aiming punches at Marth. One after the other, Little Mac tried to hit the pretty face but Marth kept swaying from side to side. Marth slid his foot and caused Little Mac to take damage. Marth then began hitting him with the bat, not on to stay down, Little Mac jumpedonto his feet and punched Marth's stomach, causing him to spew blood and fall.

"Told you I won't go easy," Little Mac said.

"Oh? Then I'll just have to keep trying harder won't I?" Marth teased.

Marth struggled. Then, the sick hot feeling was gone. Marth was able to stand normally again. He blinked a few times before staring at his hands in disbelief. By some sort of instinct, Marth stuck out his hand to Little Mac and from it hundreds of diamond shapes in different colors wrapped around his arm and launched itself at Little Mac. It was a One Hit KO.

"Little Mac!" Marth ran over to Little Mac who slumped on the fence. "OhNaga, are you okay!?"

Little Mac closed his eyes.

"I'm okay," Little Mac said. "I don't go down easy. But that power... what was it?"

Marth looked to his hands. He had no idea either.

"Well... whatever I guess," Little Mac tried to laugh the pain away, only to start hacking. "ROB's going to attack you. Prepare yourself."

Little Mac knew these words would make Marth smile which it did.

"ROB!" Little Mac yelled.

From behind a bush ROB slowly rolled over on his wheels to Marth and Little Mac. Marth gently rested Little Mac's head on the ground and stood, bat in hand.

"Let us start, shall we?" Though robotic, it carried emotion.

"Sorry about this but I need to save everybody and see Caeda again."

Marth stuck out his and the same different colored diamonds appeared and attacked ROB. Another One Hit KO.

"That was fast," Little Mac murmured. "Now I suppose I have to make myself useful and give you info right?"

"Well that's the plan."

"Giant Step is at the end of a cave only accessible through the Shack's key. The mayor should have it and after the spectacle I saw outside, he's bound to give it to you if you ask."

Little Mac walked over to ROB.

"We'll be here if you need us," Little Mac said.

Marth grinned.

"So you aren't coming?" Marth asked.

"Nah, I can't. Gotta stay with ROB here. I gotta say, kinda nice and quiet when it's just us two. I like that. Now go."

Marth spun round then went to the door. He looked back to Little Mac.

"You sure?" Marth asked.

Little Mac nodded.

"Yeah, now go! If you come back without it then you'll get no sympathy from me!"

Marth laughed.

"Well whatever then."

With that, Marth left.

* * *

><p>After going into town hall to get the key from the obnoxious mayor (or that's at least what Marth thinks) he went 'home' to eat steak and go to sleep. When he woke up he headed off to search for the shack. It took himquite some time before he found it. He forgot that he had the map with him. He went over and unlocked the shack door with the key and the key broke, making it useless. One of the guys standing up front noticed that he was able to unlock the shack and gave him a charm to put inside his pocket.<p>

When he went inside he couldn't help but notice how old and ragged the inside looked. It reminded him of a criminal, causing him to shudder. There was a large hole in the side in which Marth passed through. Clutching his bat and his backpack's strap, he stared down the large cave behind. Gathering himself, he walked in.

* * *

><p>Though a pain to get through at first, Marth found some good stuff like a sandwich and a hamburger. Whenever a slug or an ant or even the mice attacked him, all he had to do was swing his bat around and they were as good as dead. To Marth, the cave wasn't even complicated to get through. All he had to do was go up some rope and head into the only direction available other than back.<p>

The first half was easy, the second half was also pretty easy. Not as many possessed animals or bugs were there to attack. After finding another hamburger, Marth climbed some rope. Then, after heading to the top, he met a large ant wanting to attack him. He said something along the lines of 'Your Sanctuary' and they fought. Pretty easy battle for him since all he had to do was that weird attack twice. How did he do it anyway?

The ant disappeared from sight and now the path was open. He finally got to the first Sound Location. He felt the wind pick up and a melody play. A small and cute puppy running about. Then the melody stopped and a shiny light emitted from his backpack.

Taking it off, Marth dug past the clothes and food to realize he put the stone in the smaller, front pocket. He opened it up and grabbed the Sound Stone. On the blue screen it said, 'Giant Step'.

"That was easy," Marth said. "One down, seven to go."

Marth left.

* * *

><p>Before leaving the town of Onett Marth decided to stay in a hotel and rest for a day. He didn't exactly feel like walking up all the way home, despite it being a complete waste of money. That reminded him to call Captain Falcon. When inside the hotel the first thing Marth did was asked if he could use the telephone on the desk. The employee told him that all telephones at hotels were free of us and he didn't need to ask.<p>

Thanking him, Marth picked up the phone. He then remembered that he didn't have Captain Falcon's number. He groaned in annoyance as his took out the slip of paper Toon Link gave him and looked at it. Might as well try.

The phone rang. The employee standing behind the counter picked it up, talked, then gave it to Marth.

"Hello?"

"How come you don't remember your dad's number!" It was Captain Falcon.

"What are you talking about? You're not my dad!" Marth argued. "Besides, this is 1995 and we're using landlinedial-up! There is no screen for caller id!"

"Oh you hurt your poor father's feelings..." Falcon faked crying.

"Oh whatever! Besides, how did you know I would be here and that I was going to call you hut didn't know the number!?"

"I see it all," Captain Falcon said. "I got Mewtwo up in here with me."

"Mewtwo's with you?" Marth asked.

"Yeah, I mean. If this fanfic gets popular enough and actually finishes then Mewtwo here gets to play as Giygas."

"Wait what?"

"Hello Marth," Mewtwo said through the phone.

"Hey Mewtwo, what's up?" Marth remembered how well he got along with Mewtwo.

"Nothing much, just watching your progress," Mewtwo replied. "Ignore Falcon, he's eccentric."

"Mean!" Captain Falcon whined.

"Anyway, I'll be here with him as well. I'll try to help you along the way if I can."

"I'm pretty sure you'll be more useful than Falcon," Marth assured him.

"Why are you all picking on me!? I'm a four-time veteran!"

Marth snickered.

"Hey Mewtwo," Marth said. "Can I ask you something?"

"Is it about that burst of psychic energy used through the battle between Little Mac and ROB?"

"How did you know!?" Marth asked.

Silence.

"Oh yeah," Marth hit his head. "You just told me you monitored my progress."

"And I'm a Psychic Pokémon."

"I know, I know."

"Well, anything Psychic related is my specialty so I can help you there. The move you used is -"

"Called PSI Rockin'!" Captain Falcon pushed Mewtwo away from the telephone. "It's Ness's signature technique!"

"Excuse me I was talking."

Using a psychic blast, Mewtwo pushed Captain Falcon away from the phone.

"What he said," Mewtwo sighed. "Let me touch up upon it. All three Mother protagonists had a signature PSI technique that can only be utilized by them and in Mother 2 and 3's case, by one or two others. Ninten has the ability known as 4th-D Slip, Ness has PSI Rockin', while Lucas has PK LOVE. As you adventure you will learn stronger variants of PSI Rockin', the one you use being the weakest, Alpha. You will learn other PSI techniques such as Healing, Lifeup, and Flash. You'll know you have learned it when you suffer from a sudden sick feeling. Nothing can help it but just let time pass and eventually it will pass.

Marth, it is essential that you master all these moves because they will become useful in battle. Two other chosen ones, Zelda and Shulk, will learn a different set of PSI but never will it be PSI Rockin'. However, because of it's destructive power, if you use it multiple times without rest you will eventually get headaches. When that happens, rest immediately. If continued, you will either fall unconscious, go into a secondary coma, suffer permanent brain damage, or death."

Marth whistled low.

"No wonder my head hurts..." Marth said. "I used it about five times already..."

"Five!? Marth, you need to rest now! Going any further will kill you!"

"Haha, I see your point," Marth said. "But I need to talk to Captain Falcon for a little bit then I'll go."

"Alright, just remember to rest often," Mewtwo said. "Remember, you can call me whenever you need to know about PSI. If you learned anything new come and call."

Mewtwo handed the phone over to Falcon.

"Hey my boy! What do you -"

"How much money did you deposit?"

"I deposited $347 into your account. Now -"

"Experience."

"Marth... To the next level: 57. Hey lis -"

"Save."

"Can you at -"

"Save the game now!"

"Okay, okay!"

After a moment of waiting a ding sound went off.

"I have saved your current progress. So any -"

Marth hung up.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I know it's long so thank you for taking your time to read!<strong>

**EDIT: Small edits...**


	3. Police Raid

AN: Wow! A review! Thank you for taking your time to review my story!

...

Marth laid quietly on his hotel bed, aimlessly staring at the ceiling. Next to him, his backpack laid splayed out on the bed. He had finally got around to changing out of Ness's clothes and into his usual get-up, the tiara still laid on top of his head. Marth just needed some time, even a little, to think about what to do. In his game, it was simple finding where they needed to go, most people wound up telling him! But now, he wasn't used to figuring it out, more specifically, used to the way this game is. With technology not advanced nor primitive enough for him to know how to use, obscure laws, and strange people not romanticized enough for him to feel comfortable.

A knock was at the door, then another. With reluctance, Marth stood to open the door.

"Are you Marth Falcon?" It was a police officer.

Marth had the urge to yell out that his name was not Falcon, but Lowell. Even so, he knew that was the worst decision to make for it was a police officer. Marth threw a smile on his face.

"Yes," Marth clenched his fist behind his back. "Is there something wrong?"

"Yes, we found eyewitness reports saying that you went into the back cave that was sealed off due to a murder incident. Is that true?"

"It was sealed off?" Marth feigned innocence.

"Yes, so you admit it."

"Well I'm certainly not going to lie about it."

"I see," the police officer turned his back to Marth. "I will need you to come with me to the police station. Bring your backpack with you, you aren't coming back."

Marth scoffed but did as he was told. Grumbling, he shoved everything down the backpack and threw it over one shoulder without regard that the flap was open. He then grabbed his bat that laid acrossed the floor and followed the officer to the Police Station.

...

The police took him to the end of the corridor and into the final door. Marth stood behind him, his baseball bat in hand swinging at a slow pace. The officer opened the door and stepped in, he motioned his hand for Marth to follow. Once Marth walked in, the door had slammed behind him. He looked around, five other officers were here, all glaring at him. Gripping his bat, Marth scanned the room to find a window but, that was blocked by a cop.

"Sorry Marth," the police officer who brought him here said. "I'm Captain Strong and what you did was against the law. However, I heard you beat up the Sharks for us. So, instead of taking you to jail, how about we test that strength of yours? Fight us all at once if you can. Beat us all and you get off scotch free. Lose, and you go to jail and on charges of retaliation against a police officer."

What kind of cops are these!?

Before Marth could say anything, a cop lunged at him with a punch. He managed to barely dodge the hit but another cop went from behind with a roundhouse kick. A cough and a bit of drool come out of his mouth before Marth had enough and started swinging the bat. All techniques he used were for swordplay only but even so, Marth struck many critical hits on the cops. Two more cops went at him with fists aand Marth swerved behind one cop to hit him in the back of the head. Punches were thrown in the air at Marth, clearly not being aimed correctly. The punches began to tire him out and Marth bashed the cop's spine.

"I'm out of here!" The final cop said before running out.

Marth huffed.

"You dirty little..." Marth grumbled.

"You're not done yet, I'm still standing." Captain Strong gained a fighting stance.

Marth ran to him and bashed. Captain Strong dodged all the hits before grabbing Marth's hair and thrusting his knee into his stomach. Marth coughed as Captain Strong threw him against the wall.

"H-how...?" Marth could barely breathe.

"Is this all you got?" Strong asked.

Marth smirked. Strong stepped on Marth's back.

"What's so funny?"

"I hate myself. If not for this I would be dead..." Marth rose his hand. "PSI Rockin'"

Diamonds materialized from his hand and blasted. Marth blanked out.

...

"Nggghhh..."

"Marth!"

Who...?

"I am a friend of yours."

A friend...?

"I'm trapped here in Happy Happy Village."

That voice...

"You need to save me..."

Sounds so familiar...

"Marth."

Whatever...

"It's me Zelda..."

Zel...

"Please save me..."

da...?

"Please!"

I don't think I can do it...

...

Eyes slowly fluttered open, a hand twitched. The scent of air freshener and the heavy suffocation of steel. Where was he? Did he win?

"I have allowed you to access Twoson."

Marth rolled over to Captain Strong who sat on a chair near his bed.

"Where..."

"This is the holding cell for those that did something bad but have yet to face any sort of trial. You'd be surprised but it's barely used."

Marth nodded weakly, lifelessly.

"When you're ready you can leave." Strong got up and walked to the door. Marth could hear the clicking sound of his shoes on the cracked ground, it bothered him. "It was a good fight."

Strong took off his shades and turned his head to Marth, "Thank you." To Marth, his look was as sincere as his words.

Strong left, leaving Marth to look at the ceiling once more.

"Was I really... that weak?"

...

Marth was all set to go to Twoson. He had his backpack on and his baseball bat cleaned up and ready for battle. After talking to the police, Marth was able to leave the small town of Onett and see Twoson. He didn't feel much leaving, except maybe a bit of guilt for not telling Little Mac and ROB beforehand but then again, 'You'll get no sympathy from me!'

...

After going through an annoying forest with mushrooms attacking him constantly, he made it to Twoson. The city was big and bright and... filled with constant talk of a kidnapping. Before doing anything else, he found the nearest hotel and ran inside. A black telephone sat on top of the counter like the last time. Marth stuck a hand in his pocket before realizing that the slip was in Ness's clothes. After digging, Marth called.

"Hello?"

"Toon Link!"

"Oh hey Marth, what's up?"

"Can you tell me about the Smashers here?"

"Um yeah, just wait."

The sound of paper crumpling and a pencil scratching against the surface. A tongue click.

"Yeah there's a total of seven actually," Toon Link said with some sort of shock in his voice.

"Seven!?" Marth exclaimed. "How many Smashers were knocked out!?"

"A lot," Toon Link shrugged. "Um... let me see.. It's Zelda but Lucario can barely sense her the-"

"Lucario!? Mario said there were only four of you!?"

"Yeah, he's here with us. Wanna talk to him?"

"Yes!" Marth said in obvious tone.

Marth waited with impatient taps.

"Hello?" Lucario.

"Lucario, what are you doing here!?"

"You skipped seeing me," Lucario said. "I was in the house near the edge of the ocean, it was selling for some money."

"Oh... really?"

"Yes, anyway what do you need?"

"Can you tell me the locations of the Smashers?"

"I can't pinpoint the exact location but I can sense their aura enough to tell you if they are close or far from you. Ganondorf is the closest Smasher and seems to be south of your location and the only one outside. Roy, Red, Link, Pit, and Mega Man are close to you as well and are all together. Zelda is the farthest away, to the point where she is barely sensible. I cannot tell you anything else with my untrained power."

"Ganon is closest but Zelda is farthest? That doesn't make sense, if you kidnap someone wouldn't you be guarding them?"

"What do you mean?"

"Listen, I got a message from her saying that she's been kidnapped. Wouldn't Ganon be her kidnapper?"

"Considering what we're all going through, I don't think that's the case. You should go see him about it."

"Okay, thanks."

Marth hung up.

After withdrawing money from the ATM next to the telephone, Marth paid for a night's stay. Receiving his key, he left to his room and slept.

...

"Marth... Please save me..."

Zelda... where exactly...?

"A cellar... near the village..."

But Link...

"He can't... Marth... He's stuck..."

Why...

"Save me and together... we can help Link and the others..."

What about Ganon...?

"Talk to him. He is not the enemy... Giygas..."

Not the enemy...? Giygas...

...

Marth awoke in the middle of the night, breathing heavily. He felt a sudden fever come over him. The room felt too hot for him so he removed his clothes and switched over to the dirty striped shirt and shorts. He needed to wash his clothes seeing as though he had only two pairs and was short on fundings.

The room still felt hot to him, so he grabbed all his stuff, slipped on his boots, and went out. The lights were still on in the hallway, blinding as usual to Marth. Groaning, he headed toward the end of the hallway. Though the sound of hollow emptiness echoed, Marth felt a presence behind him. He turned and the lights flickered off for a second. When it went back on there was no one. Marth didn't feel like staying in Twoson anymore.

He ran to the end and opened the door. There, an employee sat behind the counter half asleep. He looked to Marth then allowed his head to fall upon the desk.

"I'm checking out," Marth reached into his pocket for the key. "Here, and good-bye."

He handed the employee the key and left without turning back. Just like in Onett, he was directly faced with the cold night wind, only this time it felt good. He sneezed and started to walk around the town.

...

Apparently, all stores were open twenty-four seven as he ended up stocking up on hamburgers and other foods, buying an even stronger bat, and getting himself a copper bracelet. For some reason, he had a good amount of money stored away with some to spare, $200 to be exact. Walking past a little kid's school and the bus stop, Marth encountered two fruit houses. One had the lights on which sparked Marth's curiosity. He sneezed then headed over.

"I'm so hungry..." Marth heard a man's voice inside the home. "Ngghhh..."

The man coughed a few times.

"Food..."

The man sparked at Marth's sympathy. It reminded him of the victims of the war. His hand trembled, grabbing onto the knob weakly, hoping the door was open. It was.

"Hello...? Are you okay?" Marth asked. He slid the door open enough for him to get a peek. A fat man knocked out on the ground heaving, next to him a strange machine. Marth ran over to him and knelt down. The fuzzy carpet was wet against Marth's knees but he didn't let that bother him. Marth shook the man's body, earning him a groan.

"Nggggh... huwah..." The fat man opened his eyes. "Who...?"

"Hey, are you okay!?" Marth asked.

"Mmmmm... Yeah... I fall all the time... I'm running out of funding but my project is almost complete..."

"Project...?"

"Yeah, you see there is this pencil statue blocking the way... I decided to get rid of it so people can go to Happy Happy Village so -"

"Happy Happy Village!?" Marth's yell scared the fat man. "It's been blocked!?"

"Yeah... If you want to go there I can make you a deal..."

"Okay, what is it?"

"Can you give me some food... Anything really! And $200 for funding... If you do this then I can go on and finish this up..."

Quickly, Marth dug into his pockets and gave the man the rest of his money and some hamburgers he bought. The fat man ate in delight as Marth impatiently tapped his fingers against his leg. He then realized that his knees are wet.

"My knees!"

Marth stood up in disgust and the fat man looked up.

"Sorry about that, I spilled the last of my cherry cola on the carpet. You can use my bathroom to wash it off."

Marth stomped around the house, looking for the bathroom.

"Do you have a washer and dryer by any chance? I need to wash my clothes..."

"You're clothes got wet!? Oh, well yeah you can use my washer and dryer. I don't mind. I rarely use it, I'm usually stuck in these clothes anyway..."

Marth scurried around the house looking for the washer and dryer. After going into a hall, Marth opened one of the doors. It was the bathroom, rarely used with a towel hanging upon the sink, new. Marth swiped the towel and headed off opening another door. It was the fat man's room, messy and filled with mice who looked at him crazy. He immediately shut the door and opened a third door, it was the washer and dryer room. Marth sighed in relief. Finally, he found it.

He shut and locked the door behind him and undressed. He sneezed again and the fever was gone. Marth knew he had to call Mewtwo about this. But, for now he was concerned with his only sets of clothes which laid upon the dryer. Marth scanned the instructions labelled on the washer. He groaned.

Marth removed any and all of the metal plated armor on his clothes (granted, it wasn't much) and shoved both pairs of clothes in the washer. He turned the knob to hot/cold and water poured down. Marth grabbed the detergent and waited for the water to rise high enough. When it did, Marth poured a cup and a half inside the washer and closed the lid.

Marth then wrapped the towel around his waist. It was time for the prince to take his shower.

Wow, washing clothes was actually easy. Marth thought. I can't believe this is all I have to do... I would never wash my own clothes...

...

Done with his shower, Marth stepped out with his body dripping wet. His tiara and the copper bracelet had ended up getting wet as well but it wasn't all that bad. He wiped the water off of them and placed it back on him. A beautiful body, when did I become so conceited? The mirror filled with condensation gave him a clouded form of himself. He opened the door and left but not before staring back into the bathroom, thinking to himself that he's not alone.

He quietly shut the door before skipping to the washer and dryer. The clothes were finished being washed and now was drying time. Like last time, Marth read the instructions and did it. Shoving the clothes in the dryer and slamming the lid down then turning on the dryer by pressing a few buttons. It turned on, a bubbly feeling landed in Marth's stomach.

I should probably check on the fat kid.

Marth found his way to the living room, it wasn't far of course, but Marth felt lost in the awful stench and the dirty conditions. Of course, he noticed this earlier but paid no mind to anything else but the situation at hand. Now, he could barely stand it. His feet walked upon wrappers, food stains and mouse feces yuck! How can somebody live in these conditions?

The fat boy was slumped against a wall, asleep. Mumbling incoherence, the fat man rolled to the side, only to be rudely awaken by Marth.

"Wha...?"

"How can you live in these conditions!?" Marth yelled. "Did you finish the eraser thing!?"

"About that..." The fat man held up his machine. "I'm almost done, it needs one more hour to finish the making process with this machine."

Marth groaned.

"Well then I'm stuck here for a whole hour," Marth looked around. "Do you have cleaning supplies?"

...

The entire hour, Marth spent cleaning up the whole house. It was a tiring experience and in fact, his first time ever cleaning but he knew what to do. The mopping and the sweeping wasn't perfect and he had no way to fully clean up the stains that littered the wall. Even so, Marth felt accomplishment inside of him. It made him so happy that he forgot that he was only wearing a towel the entire time.

"It's done! It's done!"

Marth's ears perked. He ran over to the living room.

"It is!?" Marth asked.

"Yeah," he held out the eraser. "You did so much for me, thank you... You can have this. It's a useful item if you see another pencil about."

Marth let out a hearty laugh, then took the eraser.

"You know, I never asked your name," Marth said.

"It's Apple Kid, what about you?"

"Weird name but I guess it suits your attire and body structure. I'm Marth."

"That's a pretty weird name too," Apple Kid said as he stood. "But it's nice to meet you. If you need anybody please take this Receiver Phone and call."

A mouse emerged from a hole in the corner of the room. Marth shrieked and backed away, waving around his broom for protection. The mouse then had more mice come out, holding a phone. The broom was dropped but not before Marth felt disgusted.

"Eww... Ew..." Marth backed up even more.

"Don't worry, they're friends," Apple Kid said before getting the phone from the mice and handing it to Marth.

"Ew!" Marth held it by the antenna. "I'm going to get dressed now... My clothes are dry..."

Marth went to retrieve his clothes.

...

When he left Apple Kid's house it was already morning. The citizens were already walking around, mainly to a park located nearby. Though parks weren't really his thing, people were selling some junk that seems relevant enough. He heard about these things from Red, people will occasionally sell in strange places, like a Pokemon Center where a man sold him a Magikarp, whatever any of that is.

He was inside the park, taking glances at the items they sold. They were junk, literally. Sure, there was food but there was also broken junk being sold despite being unusable. The concept didn't seem too fun to him now, as all he did was bend over and look.

Marth did buy some eggs though, he planned on possibly boiling them. Marth was prepared to leave but then he heard a familiar voice.

"Morning is such a nuisance."

Marth spun on the ball of his foot. His eyes widen and his grip on his baseball tighten, running toward the man at lightening speed. The man noticed quick enough to swerve.

"Ganon..." Marth growled low. "You kidnapped Zelda didn't you!?"

...

**AN: Sorry but I'm so tired... I'll stop here...**

**EDIT: So anyway, just had spell check look over a couple things. First off, some spellings mistakes I fixed :D Also, it's 'Giygas' and not 'Gigyas' I pronounced the name as the latter that's why**


	4. Over Reactions

**AN: Another review! Thank you for the support!**

...

"Kidnapped? Ha! I have yet to realize she is here, let alone kidnapped her!" Ganondorf laughed.

"Liar!" Marth clenched his fists. "You're the only one who would kidnap her!"

"In my game yes," Ganondorf stared straight into Marth's eyes. "Here, I'm actually assigned to help the girl kidnapped after she gets saved."

He reached into the pocket of his coat and pulls out a wad of cash.

"All this money, I have to give it to whoever was kidnapped," Ganon said, waving the money at Marth. "I'm guessing that's Zelda right?"

Marth held his stance.

"Yeah," he said. "She's supposed to be helping me once I save her."

"Oh, so you're going to play the role of Link? But you're already the role of Ness," Ganondorf mocked.

"Shut up! It's not like I want this anyway!" Marth made a surprise hit on Ganondorf's arm.

"Damn... that actually hurts," Ganondorf said. "We can fight you know? If you want we can. Beat me and I'll give you some good information."

"Like what!?"

"Well looks like somebody doesn't want to save his friends stuck in... oops! Almost spilled it," Ganondorf had a sly smirk.

"I'll kill you!"

Marth lunged toward Ganondorf with his bat, aiming for his head. Ganondorf quickly dodged and thrusted his fist into Marth's stomach. Swiftly, he dodged seeing as Ganondorf was slow in hits. Again, Marth aimed his bat at Ganon's head and even though Ganon dodged Marth successfully bashed his shoulder.

"You're pretty good with that bat," Ganondorf commented.

"Well, one does try their best," Marth said, blushing.

The fight continued. Everybody inside the park was now watching as an older man tried to hit a beautiful boy as he assaulted him with his bat. Marth felt as if the audience was expecting him to win. Expecting, he hated that type of pressure. He felt his angry boil in him, his attacks not as swift or as aimed as before. Ganondorf took this to his advantage and had thrust his knee into Marth's stomach.

"Where's your moxy kid?" Ganondorf asked, his grip on Marth's hair.

Marth coughed up a mix of blood and saliva before being throw on the grass with a thud.

"Boring, I thought you were better than that," Ganondorf said, annoyed.

Ganondorf turned his back to Marth, who had yet to move after being thrown. The audience watched in surprise. Then, a laugh.

"PSI," Marth rose his hand.

Ganondorf swiftly turned in surprise.

"You're supposed to be-"

"Rockin'"

Diamonds materialized from his hand, a burning sensation took over him as the diamonds launched. Marth blanked out.

...

Soft eyes laid upon burning eyes full of rage and spirit. Slowly moving his head, the eyes looked around in an unfamiliar room. This again, like in the beginning. He realized that his clothes have been changed but, it wasn't his standard uniform but a silky shirt and pants, must be pajamas.

"Where..." Marth's words came out dryly.

"My house," Ganondorf said. "I was actually surprised by the last hit you made on me. You wanted me to turn away so that you can do that didn't you? Color me impressed."

Marth looked to him then to the ceiling, gripping upon silk blankets.

"I need to hurry..." Marth said. "I have to go..."

"Mewtwo called," Ganondorf said, changing the subject. "He's pretty angry you didn't call him and instead insisted on just 'saving' Zelda. Do you want to call him back before he gets a heart attack?"

Marth looked to him and sat up, his body shook even with the room being warm and his body being even warmer. One hand placed himself on Ganondorf's, then another, then a whole body.

"These clothes..." Marth said quietly, heaving.

"I bought them. You only had two sets of clothes and none of them were sleepwear. Oh, and before you ask no I didn't violate your body. Now, get the hell off of me."

Ganondorf tried to push Marth off but Marth clung onto his clothes and hair tightly.

"I won right? You forget to tell me... Where are they?"

Ganondorf smirked.

"Interesting, I like your determination. Whatever, I'll tell you. When you have saved Zelda come back here. Go to the theater after and watch a Runaway Five concert."

"What does that have to do with anything...?"

Ganondorf laughed.

"Just do it. You'll see them that way."

Marth wrapped his arms around Ganondorf.

"My head... it hurts... it burns... Make it stop... please..."

Marth's breathing was heavy. The telephone rang. Ganondorf had set Marth down on the bed and walked over to the telephone. It wasn't all that far, just near the bed on a table but a little farther. He picked it up.

"Hello?" Ganondorf asked.

"Get Marth on the line now!" Mewtwo yelled.

Ganondorf picked up the whole of the telephone and moved it to Marth. He gave the phone to Marth who still laid.

"He-"

"Marth, you idiot!" Mewtwo yelled. "Why didn't you call me!?"

"Be... cause... Zelda..."

"Forget her for just a second and think about your health!"

"What does... this have to... do with health...?"

He heard an angry growl.

"Listen! Unlike Ness, your body is unstable to PSI! That's why I wanted you to call, when a new move is learned it can be very dangerous to use! Especially if you were worked all night without sleep like what happened today! Next time, you must call me immediately because you're putting more mental strain in yourself! When you were angry with the audience, it caused your PSI to become more unstable, making you faint after using Rockin'!"

Marth heaved.

"But... I won... At least..."

"You can't pass the game if you're dead! Marth, have some concern over yourself, there's a difference between brave and foolhardy..." Mewtwo's voice became soft.

"... I'm sorry... I'm rushing..."

"Marth, we can wait. We all can wait for you to find us. You're trying your hardest already I understand. Don't think that we expect you to rush, we all know how hard it is to go on a journey and save people's lives, we get it. Don't, for the love of anybody, self destruct on us."

Marth strained to say, "Okay."

"Before I go, let me just say this. You learned Healing Alpha. It'll help with few status conditions but it is still useful in the beginning. Now, get some rest. Zelda can wait."

Mewtwo was just about to hang up but a hand grabbed the phone from him.

"He -!"

"Marth!" Captain Falcon cried. "My son, are you okay!?"

"I'm not your kid... Stop that..." Marth muttered.

"Marth... Don't you ever dare do that again! You hear me!? You gave me the worst heart attack ever! For hours, Iwas worried whether you'll be alive or not! As Mewtwo said, the powers are unstable! You could end up like Lucas, having the sparks that kill!"

Marth didn't say anything at that.

"Marth, please don't do that again." He hung up.

Marth still had the phone, he was just speechless at the moment. His brows furrowed and he practicallythrew the phone at Ganondorf.

"I hate this!" Marth sat up, yanking his hair. "I'm not used to this, any of this! I don't know how to use a bat or how to travel alone, I was used to having a little army! I can fight with a sword, not hand to hand combat! Everybody wants me to save them and yet... I can't even control this stupid PSI! It's a god damn last resort when I know I can't win!"

Ganondorf set the phone down and glared at Marth.

"It's not supposed to be easy," Ganondorf said. "I thought you learned this already but when learning something new it will never be easy! You probably never felt like this because you were a prince raised to be intelligent! Youwere used to swordplay but do you think if Ness grabbed a sword and was told to save his friends, it'll be easy for him? No! No it wouldn't! But you know what? Unlike you, he won't give up. That's the difference between you two. He would never cry about how he can't do it, instead he would smile and try his hardest. Because that's just how he is."

Marth clenched his fists on the silk blankets, furrowing his brows.

"I'm... sorry..." Marth said. "I hate this..."

...

After another nap, Marth had decided to leave Ganondorf's little home in search for Zelda. It felt weird to try and save her but he had to apparently, she was going to help him later right?

He was given directions to the village, apparently it was past a cave and then avalley known as Peaceful Valley. Boy, that was a big fat lie. He was already past the annoying aliens and plants that littered the valley when he saw a red house. Excited that he finally found it, he ran looking for a way to get in up north. When he did however, hewas bothered.

He was now in Happy Happy Village or at least that's what it says on the sign, the village wasn't even on the map. Everything was blue in this bizarre town, the stores, the houses, and even the only cow here. Though it was bothersome, Marth was able to blend in easily, seeing as though his regular clothing was nothing but blue.

He went to the store and bought a new bat, then called Toon Link.

"Hey," Marth said.

"What's up?" Toon Link said as he chewed on something.

"Don't talk with your mouth full! Anyway, can you tell me about who's here?"

The sound of crumpled paper opening up.

"Just one," Toon Link said. "That's Zelda."

"That's it? Really?"

"Yup," Toon Link sipped some soda.

"Okay, can you get Lucario to tell me where she's at?"

The end of the phone was covered, Marth tapped his foot against the wall.

"Marth," Lucario said. "Hello."

"Lucario, can you tell me Zelda's location from me?"

"... North." He hung up.

Marth then walked out of the store. He said North right? The only other place north was a cave... A cave, it's so obvious! Marth walked over in the cave next to the store. It wasn't exactly a cave though, it was moreover just a five second enter and exit kind of thing. On the other side, a little cabinwas spotted and Marth's eyes twinkled.

He ran to the little house, elated that he doesn't have to be alone anymore and not have to do all the work in saving the world. There was nowhere else to go to, so obviously she's there right? He opened the door (surprising it was unlocked) and there Zelda was behind bars.

"Zelda!" Marth cried. He looked around the place. "What are you doing in such an awful place?"

"I've been kidnapped..." Zelda said, ashamed. "Even when I'm not in a Triforce world I still get kidnapped..."

"Well, that sucks. Can't you use magic to get you out?"

"I don't have my magic, unfortunately. I do have PSI though, even so, there is a PSI barrier surrounding me. I can't do anything here..."

"So how can I get you out?"

"Get the key from Carpainter. Go into the Happy Happist HQ and defeat him. Once you do the Mani Mani spell will break and he should give you the key."

"Mani Mani spell? And what if he doesn't give me the key."

"Maybe... Ask him?"

Marth sighed.

"I'll get you outta there Zelda okay?"

"Thanks Marth," Zelda said.

Marth turned around and was about to walk out.

"Wait!"

Marth turned to her.

"What?"

"Take this," Zelda threw something at Marth. It hit him on the head and dropped to the ground, when Marth bent over to get it he realized what it was.

"The Franklin Badge?"

"Yes, wear it on you during the battle. It will protect you from lightning strikes."

"So, it can't help against projectiles?"

Zelda shook her head.

"Thanks Zelda."

...

Marth went into the Happy Happy HQ, it was easy to find seeing as a huge billboard saying 'HAPPY HAPPY HEADQUARTERS' in large bolded blue letters was up front. When he got inside there was no security telling him to leave, just a bunch of weird people clad in blue, swaying. They blocked his way but after talking (and sometimes fighting) certain ones, they moved away and created a path for him.

Once passing them, he talked to a secretary behind a desk who says that Mr. Carpainter is upstairs as usual. Of course, he listens to her and goes upstairs (not like there was any other place to go). Before that though, he remembered that Zelda told him to put on the Franklin Badge. He fished the badge out of his pocket and placed it on his backpack strap because he didn't want to go and pierce skin. Upstairs, he encountered a man praying to a golden statue.

"Um... Hello?" Marth said, discomfort in the situation.

The man turned in anger.

"Don't you disrupt my praying!"

The man lunged at Marth with a punch and it barely landed on Marth's shoulder. He skidded back but still remained standing, furrowing his brows and smirking to himself.

"Sorry," Marth said. "I have a princess to save."

Marth took his baseball bat and bashed the man repeatedly. The man then used a lightning attack somehow but because of the badge, the man was shocked. Even so, the man lunged at Marth again with another attack. Marth was hit in the stomach, even so, it wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. After a few more bashes at him, Marth decided to end it all.

"PSI Rockin'" Marth cried out as diamonds materialized from his hand and had burst against the man. Even so, he did not fall. "What!?"

"Weak," the man said as he punched Marth in the face.

"Impossible..." Marth stood, bat at hand.

Marth lunged toward the man and hit him in the head. The impact was enough to push the man into a wall.

"Why did my..." Marth' eyes grew wide.

"Ow ow ow ow ow..."

Marth's attention was on the man, whose battered body laid on the ground struggling.

"You... snapped me out of it. Oh thank you thank you!"

The man pushed himself to stand.

"You see, this weird statue came to me in a dream one night and I -"

"May I have the key to the cell please?"

The man was silent but he complied.

"Take it, it's all yours. Free the young girl trapped in that awful place."

Without saying a word, Marth left.

...

"Thank you, Marth!" Zelda said as she walked out of her cell.

"No problem," Marth said. "Now I don't have to fight alone."

"I promise Marth, to help you with all that I can," Zelda said with a smile. "Shall we head back to Twoson? I will help you find the others."

"Yeah, that's what I was going to do." Just as he said that, Marth had a fever.

"Are you okay Marth?" Zelda walked over to him.

"Yeah, fine. Let's... go..."

Marth and Zelda walked to the door and opened it. Strangely enough, Pokey was standing up front.

"Hey Marth..." Pokey said shyly. "I'm sorry for what happened before... Let's be friends again! I promise to be good!"

Marth wanted to oh so badly tell Pokey that he was an annoying brat who threaten to kill but instead, wanting to seem nice, he stayed quiet.

"Ah... Uh... I see... I get it..."

Pokey began slowly walked back, not looking away at Marth. Zelda nudged Marth's arm.

"Haha! I tricked you! See ya, suckers!" Pokey then turned and ran away.

When Pokey was out of earshot Marth muttered 'annoying' which earned a hit from Zelda.

"Don't say that, he's just a child."

Not wanting to fight, Marth said nothing and then they went past the 'cave' entrance. Once they were out, Marth thought that he should call and save beforehand. He ran over to the store next to the entrance when his stomach felt strange.

"Something wrong?" Zelda asked.

"It's nothing, really."

Marth walked into the store and straight for the telephone. After waiting for a few seconds, the phone rang and Marth picked it up.

"Marth!" Captain Falcon said. "You need to know your father's number! It's- -"

Captain Falcon whispered his words.

"Got it?"

"Uh... yeah?" Marth said. "How much money did you deposit?"

"Um... let me see... $458."

"Okay what about experience?"

"To the next level: Marth... 397 Zelda: 16"

"Can you save?"

"Oh really now, is that how you're going to be!? At least try having a conversation with me instead of downright use me!"

"That's unnecessary. Now save."

"No!"

"Save."

"Not until I get my son back!"

This hit a nerve.

"I AM NOT YOUR SON NOW WILL YOU SAVE OR DO I HAVE TO COME OVER THERE AND STAB YOU LIMB FROM LIMB!?"

The store employees, the customers, and Zelda looked at him with shock. Marth was so annoyed he ended up glaring at them.

"Save. Now." Marth said.

"Okay!"

A few seconds of silence and then a ding.

"I have saved the game."

"Now let me talk to Mewtwo."

Without retaliation, Captain Falcon handed the phone to Mewtwo.

"Marth," Mewtwo said. "Calm down. Your PSI will become unstable otherwise."

"It's unstable enough! Hey, why couldn't I kill him with Rockin'? Huh? Can you answer me that? Isn't that my easy pass to completing the game!?"

"No," Mewtwo said bluntly. "That's not the case. It is destructive yes, but this is only Alpha, the weakest. Slowly, it will become Beta, then Gamma, then Omega. Just keep training until then."

"Then how am I supposed to know when I learned it!? How can I even use other moves when all I know is Rockin'?"

"Marth, it just happens. You end up figuring it out on your own. Ness did."

"Oh so I'm the bad guy huh? Remember, it's Ness that put us in this situation in the first place!"

Everything went silent. After a few seconds, Marth covered his mouth in realization of what he said.

"I'm hanging up," Marth said, then hanging up.

"Let's go Zelda..."

"Marth..."

...

**AN: Zelda has joined the party! Yeah, angst because it makes sense. I feel like he would turn into this if something like this ever happened.**

**EDIT: Just cleaned up this chapter too of a few spelling errors**


	5. The Runaway Smashers

After an annoying walk through the valley, they were finally back in Twoson. Marth remembered what Ganondorf told him but Zelda told him that she wanted to see her parents first. Parents?

They were in front of a school, a preschool to be exact, called Polestar Preschool. Zelda walked up the steps and Marth followed. She opened the door slowly, then fully. A blonde woman stood, talking to a child, when she turned to the door.

"Zelda! You're home!" The blonde woman cried.

She ran to Zelda as fast as she possibly could, passing the few children in her school, and embraced her.

"Yeah, I'm home..." Zelda said, hugging the woman back.

Just then, a man walked down the stairs inside the home.

"What's all the - Zelda!?"

The man ran to Zelda and hugged her as well.

"Sweetie, are you okay?" The man asked.

"Fine father," Zelda said. "This is Marth. He's one of the chosen. I must travel with him so please, give me your blessing to go with him."

Like she needs it, Marth thought.

"Zelda..." Her father droned off. "Well, I can't stop destiny. I know that you're born special and you are destined for more than this little home of Twoson can offer you. I... want you to stay but... I know you need to go. Zelda, just promise me you'll come back."

Zelda smiled.

"Okay father. I promise I will!"

"Oh yeah," her mom said, digging into her pocket and taking out a band-aid. "It's a hand-made band-aid. Oh, that rhymes! I call it a hand-aid!"

Her mother handed the hand-aid to Zelda which she graciously accepted.

"Thank you mother," Zelda said. "This is good-bye for now..."

Her mother kissed her forehead.

"Zelda dear, just know that when you face evil, we will be here supporting you all the way. Now go! Save the world!"

Zelda couldn't help but chuckle a bit at the last sentence. Zelda turned her back on her parents. As she walked away, she couldn't help but notice that her parents were still watching her. It made her feel happy inside.

"Shall we go now?" Marth asked.

Zelda took one last look at her family.

"Yeah," Zelda said, a tear streamed down her face.

* * *

><p>"Here," Ganondorf said as he handed Zelda a wad of bills. "Go to the side of the Chaos Theater building. There, you should see some of your friends. They should give you a backstage pass. After that, go into the concert. Once done, go see the manager of the theater and hand him the money. Your friends should be free for the time being."<p>

"Time being?" Marth asked.

Marth and Zelda were in Ganondorf's house in the park. The small home had many fancy antique nicknacks which decorated the walls and shelves. In the kitchen, the three sat.

"Yeah, don't ask. Anyway, give the manager the money and your friends should be able to take you to Threed."

"So I don't have to take the awful bus!?" Marth asked.

"No, the tunnel's haunted."

"Then how can our friends go past it?" Zelda asked.

"Because music."

"Huh?"

"Don't ask." Ganondorf took paper and a pencil and started writing something down. "I refuseto be a useless character."

Ganondorf ripped the paper and handed it to Marth.

"Call me when you need help with the Sound Stone Melodies," Ganondorf said. "Oh, and when they offer you a ride don't go in just yet. Go back to Happy Happy Village and head inside a cave. At the end, there should be another melody there."

"Why not go now?" Zelda asked.

"Because, then there would be monsters there. If they offer you the ride and you have them wait then all monsters should be gone. Now leave."

* * *

><p>A yawn came from the mouth of an excited young man. It was rare for him to really be able to do anything interesting but now, he found something fun and unique. Being sucked into this strange world was, at first, terrifying to say the least. He remembered how he found everything to be weird, the brightly colored building which slapped him in the eyes to the technology he couldn't call new or retro. He was met by four others, most of which he didn't know, and was told to be the leader and sing. It was ridiculous, demanding him to sing. But, after a few concerts he grew to love it.<p>

"I want to perform in bigger venues..."

"I would want to as well but... we can't leave..."

He looked to the boy standing next to him. He was a cheerful young man who loved to talk and eat like everybody else. His happiness was contagious and like him he was a singer, just not the lead. He had never met him before now but the two quickly became friends.

"We'll find a way," he said. "Then you and I... and everybody else can perform on the biggest stage ever. We can be stars, just like you wanted."

"Thank you Roy... You're the best."

"No, thank you Pit. Without you, I don't think I would be as happy as I amnow."

Pit blushed, smiling toward Roy.

In the distance, a certain prince and princess ran toward them.

"Is that...?" Roy squinted.

"Roy! Pit!" A certain prince called out, his blurry picture coming clearer and clearer into focus.

"It's Marth!" Pit cried.

Pit ran past Roy and towards the direction of the prince, ignoring passing cars and other people. As he ran closer and closer, he noticed somebody else behind him who seemed to really lag. A pink dress, a frying pan. Marth stopped in front of a building, looking straight at the Chaos Theater. Pit had met him there, standing right next to him.

"Hey Marth!" Pit said, he scanned Marth. "Why are you in Ness's clothes?"

"Don't ask!" Marth yelled, crossing his arms and leaning on the building.

"Is it dress up like another smasher day?" Pit asked.

Just as he said that, Zelda finally caught up and now stood beside Marth.

"Wow Zelda! Nice Peach costume!"

"Costume?" Zelda asked.

"It's not a costume!" Marth retorted.

"Hey Roy!" Pit waved his hand above his head. "Come over here and check out Marth being a Ness cosplayer!"

"For the last time, this isn't cosplay!"

Roy sighed and then left his spot at the side of the Chaos Theater to join Marth and friends.

"Hey Marth," Roy said. "Long time, no see."

"I know, I know," Marth said. "Hey listen, I got something good to tell you."

"Yeah?"

Marth took off his backpack and opened it up. He then dig his hand inside it, rummaging through the food and clothing and finally, with an 'aha', fished out what he was looking for and waved it in front of Roy.

"Hey Roy that's -"

"I know Pit, it's the money we need to leave and finally play on bigger stages."Roy looked to Pit, then to Zelda, then to Marth. "Okay Marth, what do you want?"

"To pay off your debt or whatever," Marth said. "Apparently, you're stuck or something so I, the Emblem Prince, must help you. Just... give us a ride to Threed."

Silence, then a laugh.

"Okay okay, that all?" Roy asked.

Marth nodded.

"Well okay, before we go though," Roy dug into his pocket and pulled out a backstage pass. "I want you to listen to us play. We're pretty good."

* * *

><p>Marth and Zelda sat next to each other inside the small theater, waiting for the music to start. It was tedious to him, bored out of his mind in the empty silence. He groaned, wanting to get to Threed already. Then, the lights went out and one spotlight appeared on stage with Roy below it.<p>

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to our last show!" Roy announced. "Now, let the music of the Runaway Five take you away!"

How cliché, Marth thought.

The stage lit up with four more spotlights, each earning a giggle from Zelda. Both Roy and Pit were in front of everybody holding a microphone, Link was on piano, Red was on drums with Mega Man being on guitar. On the count of three the five of them played music to their hearts content.

* * *

><p>"Did you like the show?" Roy asked.<p>

The concert was over and now both Marth and Zelda were in the backstage room with all the members of the Runaway Five. Roy was standing next to Marth, Zelda was leaning on Link having a conversation with him, Red and Mega Man were discussing music, while Pit practiced his singing.

"Yeah," Marth said. "I'm surprised, you can all perform well despite not being able to do so before."

"I guess it's because we represent the Runaway Five, therefore, have the same skills as whichever member we represent," Red interjected.

"That does make sense..." Mega Man said.

"But anyway Marth," Roy said. "Give the money to the manager to pay off our debt then we'll be on our way in the Runaway Five car."

* * *

><p>Before going off to seek the wonders of Threed however, Marth and Zelda had decided to take Ganondorf's advice and go off to find the second sound. Nothing was there, no inanimate objects trying to attack them or anything. With that, breezing through the dreaded 'Peaceful Valley' became easy. There was a bridge fixed to make passing through even easier, now they didn't have to go around!<p>

Once they hit Happy Happy Village it wasn't so bad. Everybody was coming to their senses and repainting the building their original color. It was strange though because some guy was washing off a cow of all the blue paint. It scared Marth how they could go past the boundaries by painting a cow.

Ganondorf had told them it was a cave, that's where the next location should be. Well, there were only two caves here. One was the little exit-entrance Marth went through to save Zelda and another where a messy child stood in front of. If he had to venture a guess he would bet it on the latter. He ran into the cave, Zelda trailing behind him. They both had heard the child crying something about 'danger' but they ignored him.

Inside, there was nothing. There was no danger like the kid said. It looked just like any old other ordinary cave would. With that in mind, the two decided to go and look the place. There was near nothing here except for a Great Charm Zelda found and had 'equipped' to herself. After that, they looked for the next sound until finally they met with a large mole.

"Try to get the sound, if you can!"

The fight had begun with Marth quick to use PSI Rockin' and Zelda using her PK Fire. The mole had clawed into Zelda and had Marth panic. He didn't seem fazed by the attacks at all, in fact he looked as if he were stronger than before! The mole had aimed for Marth next, ready to claw his pretty face in. Marth didn't like the thought of it.

"Eeeep!"

Marth began to rapidly bash the mole, not giving it a chance to stand before he kicked him to the side of the cave wall. Zelda had joined it on the beat up. It seemed to work because now blood kept spurting out of the mole and onto their clothes... Wait...

"Why aren't you dead yet!?" Marth cried as he gave one last hit and knocked it out.

Zelda sighed.

"We did it..." she said. "Now let's go check out the sound..."

There was a little five second entrance near them where the mole originally stood behind. Both Marth and Zelda had gone through it. Past the entrance they saw little baby footsteps on the ground. A wind blew quietly and Marth had heard the sound of music and a scene.

_A boy with blue hair was inside of a little baby crib, two people standing beside it. One was the woman of the house he woke up in and the other was Captain Falcon. The woman had put a red hat on the baby and the baby giggled._

_"Aww! He looked just like you!" the woman said._

_"I'm hoping he grows up to be a strong young man," Captain Falcon said._

_"Yeah, just like his father..."_

"Marth...? Marth!"

The scene had ended and Marth was now facing reality again. He looked to where Zelda was.

"What?" Marth asked.

"Marth..." Zelda reached a hand to touch Marth's face. "Are you crying?"

Marth had reached a hand to touch his face. She was right, he was crying. He tried to get himself to stop but he couldn't. Why? Why was that scene so sad to him? Why was it making his heart beat strangely? Who was the baby and what was the woman doing with Captain Falcon?

He wiped his tears away.

"No... of course not..." he said.

* * *

><p>Marth had finally taken his ride inside the Runaway Five car, next stop to Threed. The car was only a five seat but Roy made it work by having Zelda sit on Link's lap and Marth sit on Red's lap in the back. Though it was somewhat uncomfortable, Marth had forced himself to not say anything about it.<p>

"The ghosts are in the tunnel blocking the way to Threed right?" Roy asked.

"From what I heard yes," Zelda replied.

"Alright gotcha! Lemme turn up the music to max, these ghost can't bother us if we can't hear them!"

"Logic," Marth replied.

Roy turned up the radio to the max, causing a loud pained cry come out of Marth. The music was much too loud and the people in town couldn't help but notice. Marth felt embarrassment but also annoyance as the bubblegum pop music blasted through his ears.

They were already set off, going down the long street that would eventually lead to the tunnel. A pained feeling set in Marth's stomach, causing him to clutch it tightly. Everybody was too busy jamming to the music to notice, even Zelda was snapping her fingers along to the beat. Then, a headache and the temperature suddenly rose.

Marth began to breathe heavily. They were now inside the tunnel. Marth tried to ignore the pain and so he turned to the window, only to see ghosts crowding around the car.

"Marth!" Red yelled, taking his hand and covering Marth's eyes. "Don't look out okay?"

"I-I know!" Marth's breathing was erratic.

"You okay?" Red asked.

They were now out of the tunnel, almost into town.

"Y-yeah just peachy," Marth breathed.

They were now in Threed. The music was turned down. The town was that of an eerie sort but nothing Marth couldn't possibly handle. It was dark, the moon was out despite before going into the tunnel the sun was shining clear as the day it was. The town looked almost barren of people and there was a... circus? Strange.

"We're here!" Roy said, unlocking the doors. "You guys wanna be dropped off here right?"

"Yes! Now leave already so I can get on with the game!" Marth cried.

"So mean!" Roy said.

"You should know how I am."

Marth opened the car door and promptly got out, Zelda following suit. The two of them stood on the sidewalk, next to a hotel. Marth looked around the town, it was creepy that's for sure. Zelda didn't seem too bothered by it though, she smiled. Link looked at Zelda through the car door with worried and Zelda looked to him back. Annoyed, Marth slammed the car door.

"Bye Marth!" Roy said. "We're off to Fourside!"

"The stage!?" Marth asked.

The black car was off, the music was being turned up again as they drove away. Through the window, a blonde head stuck out.

"Zelda!" Link cried. "Will you be okay!?"

"Yes Link," Zelda laughed. "Just fine."

"If you need anything then come to Fourside!" Link cried.

"I will."

"Be safe!"

"I know."

"Don't talk to strangers!"

"Alright."

"And -" Two hands, one gloved the other robotic pulled Link's head back in the car. The car then made a turn, disappearing into the distance.

When Marth could no longer hear the obnoxious music, he huffed then held onto his head. It was still burning.

"How annoying."

Zelda hit him.

"Link is just worrying about me that's all," Zelda said. "Now, let's go inside and call some people."

...

"Nobody? You really mean nobody is here?"

"Uh huh."

"Damn that Ganondorf!"

"Calm down Marth, hey look. Maybe you should talk to your dad about this."

"And how do you know about... him!"

"Marth stop it you're going crazy."

"No Toon, I'm fed up!"

Marth hung up then dialed Captain Falcon's number. Zelda stood behind Marth, a supportive hand on his shoulder. She felt worried that Marth was going to possibly burst into flames or something of the sort. The phone finally stopped the ringing and a voice was heard.

"Marth..." It was Captain Falcon.

"Save... please..."

"Marth! You should be -"

"Save."

"... Marth! You're hurting -"

"Save now goddamnit!"

The words stung at Falcon. There was then an immediate silence then a ding.

"I have -"

Marth hung up.

"Marth! Are you -"

"Let's go find what we're supposed to do in this god forsaken town and leave..."

Zelda put a hand over her mouth. Marth didn't care, he just wanted to leave. Before leaving however, he withdrew some money out of his ATM. He didn't need Captain Falcon to tell him how much money he put in, he was too fed up to care.

...

After exploring much of the towns shops, homes and citizens, Marth and Zelda were able to get enough information to know that the town is in some type of zombie crisis. How the hell did zombies get here anyway? Well, he did hear from Falcon that zombies were involved but really? This?

Apparently, the town has been trying to get rid of the invasion but has no idea how. Maybe try to kill them somehow, I dunno! The town eventually asked Marth for help with this, like he had a choice. They told him that they saw two zombies walk to a secret area in the cemetery. Wow, send us somewhere secret with zombies lurking about that's not dangerous at all, Marth thought.

Before leaving, Marth and Zelda encountered a strange man by the name of Drebin along with his monkey Little Gray. They sell weapons on the black market, mainly guns and such but Marth and Zelda couldn't handle such weaponry. Instead, they opted to buy another baseball bat and frying pan since there was nothing else. They spent so much money that Marth thought he was going to go broke.

After that ordeal, they left to the cemetery, fighting zombies and trash cans along the way. It was long and bothersome and Marth kept having to use PSI Lifeup (which oddly enough, he was able to realize he knew how to do it without Mewtwo telling him) and Zelda was forced to eat hamburgers (she refused to use her mother's precious hand aid) to finally get to a different part of the cemetery hidden behind the trees. Marth and Zelda decided to use the trees as a hiding spot as they spied on two zombies that stood perfectly still in front of a... hole?

"What should we do?" Zelda whispered.

"Attack."

Marth and Zelda exchanged glances before running toward the zombies, weapons in hand. Crying a war cry, Marth held his baseball bat up, only to have his face bump into the air.

"What the!?" Marth cried.

The zombies didn't turn around.

"A force field?" Zelda ran her fingers into the air until they felt a smooth surface. "Looks like they have this area protected."

"Well that was a waste!" Marth yelled. "Let's go back to the hotel then, might as well get some sleep."

...

After finally getting back to the front of the hotel, Marth was digging in his pockets for the money he needed to pay for a night's stay. He was reluctant however, after what happened in Twoson. Just as he grabbed the money he saw a scantily clad woman walk past him, practically beckoning him to follow.

"Did you see that?" Marth asked.

"Yes, she needs to put some clothes on this is a kids game!"

"Exactly!" Marth cried. "But..."

"But?"

"I feel as if... we need to follow her."

"What!?"

It was already too late, Marth had already started trailing behind the woman. With a sigh, Zelda followed. She knew this was a bad idea but since Marth insisted then she wouldn't be blamed for simply following.

The woman went inside a door, closing the door but leaving enough open for Marth to be curious. Zelda finally made it behind him and with that Marth opened the door.

The last thing Zelda remembered was being attacked.

* * *

><p>"Ouch, ouch, ouch... Where the hell...?"<p>

A dark room with barely any light emitting inside of it other than the shine of the moon. A ground floor with no carpet, and no detail. This was definitely not the hotel. The only thing good that happened was that his headache and fever were now gone.

"Wow Marth," Zelda said. "I thought you wanted to sleep."

"Well excuse me princess!"

Zelda laughed.

"Ahaha, that's so cliché!"

Marth looked away, she was right.

"Anyway, I checked the door. We can't leave."

"What!?"

"Please relax Marth," Zelda said. "I know what to do."

* * *

><p><em>Can you hear me?<em>

"What the hell...?"

_It's me._

"Wait..."

_Zelda._

"Zelda! What the hell... is..."

_Relax, I will explain it to you later. Just... save us._

"Save you? Where the hell are you?"

_In Threed, please forgive us but we need you to see your father._

"Father? What is this, some kind of joke?"

_Please, he'll know what to do._

"So you're telling me to -"

_There is no time. He will know what to do._

"But hey, lis-"

_Good bye and good luck. He is waiting._

"Hey!"

* * *

><p>"What the hell...?"<p>

Eyes opened to a brightly lit room. A groan was made. Where was he? What the hell does Zelda need to be saved from this time? What does she mean 'father'? He cocked his head to the side, only to see a young boy in a private school uniform no less, standing by a bed.

"You're finally awake, Snake Andonauts!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I am so sorry, I just felt so bad for not updating that I rushed the entire thing. I didn't even include the travelling to the second sound, again I apologize I had things to do, projects due soon. Plus, a Speech and Debate tournament I'm still fangirling over, I got fifth place out of 22 people for doing the fight between Lucas andClaus in Mother 3 :D rejoice!<strong>

**EDIT: Fixing some spelling mistakes, added lines and italicized Zelda's telepathy. Also, wrote down the scene of the second sound stone, before I just glossed over it.**


	6. A Soldier and a Monkey

He woke up in a daze, a startling headache taking over him. His eyes opened up and he could tell he wasn't in his room, it was somewhere completely different. He had heard a voice talking to itself for awhile now, someone unfamiliar. He didn't mind the talk, it comforted him to hear someone else.

He cocked his head to the side, looking at the face of the one talking. Obviously he didn't have to worry it wasn't like he was strapped onto his bed or anything. The boy must have noticed him because now he was inching closer.

"Snake Andonauts!" The boy said. "You're finally awake! Thank goodness!"

Snake... Andonauts? Snake was correct but Andonauts? Where did that come from? He shook his head, a seething pain starting to grow in his head. It stung at him like a wound. He looked around, a brightly lit room that wasn't his, nor was it the White Room. The young boy, a preppy boy, who he didn't know. He quickly reached for a weapon, the boy didn't seem dangerous but he was the only one in a room with him which he didn't know about. No weapon. He was shocked but, it's probably because he put his weapons away when he went out.

He then remembered Zelda's cry for help.

He sat up quickly, the sudden movement caused the blood in his brain to rush down, making him dizzy. The boy ran to him, having his hands gently grip on the older man's shoulders. Snake looked at the boy oddly. The boy had a concerned look on his face.

"Snake please..." His voice was soft. "What's wrong? Tell me. I can tell something is wrong?"

Snake felt so inclined to ask the boy who he was. The boy looked so innocent though, so weak. He decided to just tell him, subtlety of course.

"I gotta go," Snake's voice was gruff and a bit raspy. "Look it may not seem like it but if I don't go then something really bad will happen." He didn't know that, he was only assuming, trying to dramatized the whole ordeal.

"Snake..." The boy looked down. "I understand." Is he serious? "Look, I know what you mean, it's because we're best buddies! You have to leave Winters don't you? I have a feeling you do. I'll help you, because it's the most I can do."

Well that was rather easy.

"So anyway, you'll have to sneak past the teachers. They'll really tear into you if they see you up past curfew! Ah, I know! You should go to the lockers downstairs before anything else! If you're on an adventure then it's always handy to have some sort of protection!"

And what sort of protection was that? A baseball bat? Well, no offense but he wasn't exactly Ness.

Even so, Snake did climb out of bed, his same old camo on him as usual. The boy clicked his tongue.

"What?" Snake asked.

"Why aren't you wearing your proper school attire?" The boy asked. "You'll get in even more trouble if you're caught without uniform or in the very least school authorized pajamas!"

Snake groaned in annoyance but understood what the boy meant. He had to blend into this... school and wearing camo wasn't exactly the best fit at a prestigious school. He walked around to the closet and opened it up. There, were many of the same uniforms and pajamas hanging. One was small which meant it was obviously that little kid's clothes, the other was exactly his size. He grabbed the shirt and jacket pair, threw them on the bed, and took off his body suit camo. The boy still stood there, watching.

"Um... kid?" Snake asked.

"Yes?" The boy replied.

"... Nevermind."

Snake was now reduced to his breifs, he looked back at the boy.

"Where are my pants?" Snake asked.

The boy pointed to a white drawer leaning against the wall.

"They're on the top shelf!" The boy said. "Remember to go see the PE teacher, Mr. Wii! He can help you with certain things!"

"Right..."

...

After getting dressed in an uncomfortable uniform (with the little boy watching making it even more uncomfortable), he left the room and snuck past tye teachers with ease. The kid didn't even tell him what rooom to go into so he resorted to just looking through every room.

He went down the stairs to a lower floor, the stench of sweat and the heavy air made it obvious it was the locker room. Snake leaned his body up against the wall and slowly slid down to the door. He peered in, nobody was there.

"Remember me?"

Snake remembered not to show fear. He reached for his side for a gun but then he remembered he had none at the moment. He looked to the one who said that. It was a man, a pale white man with a simple workout outfit, the words Wii Fit written in green across his tank top.

"Aren't you..."

"The male Wii Fit Trainer yes," the man said. "Look, I know what you're thinking. Why not the female trainer? Well, this is a male only academy."

"I see..." Snake moved away from the wall. "Where are the lockers at?"

"Next room over," Wii Fit Trainer said. "Oh, you'll need the key. Luckily for you, I got the key to the lockers here."

The trainer dug into his pants pocket and took out a slightly bent key. He then gave it to Snake.

"Thanks," Snake said. He was about to run off but then he realized something. "Wait."

"Yes?" The Wii Fit Trainer had his arms crossed.

"You're here in this unusual place. Do you know what's going on? You seem to know more than you let on, you know."

"Fine fine fine." Wii Fit Trainer rose his hands in defeat. "Captain Falcon told me everything."

"He did did he?" Snake scanned the trainer, looking for signs of lying. He saw none, usually those that aren't used to lying would be dead giveaways (which is why it's easier to catch Lucas lying than it is Toon Link). He knew the trainer was an extremely blunt and truthful person, sometimes going over board with it.

"... So what did he say?" Snake asked.

The trainer sighed.

"Do you know the game EarthBound?" He asked.

Snake scoffed.

"Are you kidding me? That's Ness and Lucas's game! Plus, Ness is part of the original twelve! The game's imfamous for being a cult classic!"

"Have you ever played it?"

"Well I just bought a WiiU and was going to buy it at the shop."

"Well now your stuck in it."

"What!?"

Snake stood strong, his face in some shock. He scanned the trainer for lies, no lies detected.

Without skipping a beat, the trainer asked, "Do you know Jeff?"

"The Assist Trophy? Of course! That kid's pretty handy when it comes with weapons," Snake answered.

"Well right now you're Jeff."

"..." Snake looked at him straight in the eyes. "This is pretty hard to take in."

"... I know. When Falcon told me it was pretty hard to believe. Then, I heard Marth in one of his calls. He seemed to believe it and he seemed to be in a lot of stress because of it."

"So? The prince gets all stressed whenever he runs out of hair spray." Snake placed a hand on his hip.

The trainer laughed.

"Yeah I know right." The trainer walked over to Snake. "But listen, Marth has the role of Ness and along with that he has PSI and from what I heard in the conversation between Mewtwo and Marth..." He looked away. "Marth is straining himself with the PSI. He... could die because of it."

"You can't be serious."

The trainer nodded.

"Wait, but Ness and Lucas -"

"Ness and Lucas were born with the ability to exert the average brain usage capacity. Marth however, is not... If this were... in any way a joke then... what kind of sick deprived fool would allow Marth to die because of it."

Snake scanned him one more time, no lies detected... just sadness.

"I... see..." Snake sighed, clenching his fist. "I still don't- -"

"I believe the best course of action here is to go join Marth. He needs you now more than anybody else."

Snake nodded.

"Alright, I'll help the prince."

The trainer smiled.

"Great, call me when you leave the school. I promise to help you however I can."

...

After realizing the key doesn't work and getting the bad key machine from the Wii Fit Trainer, he went through the lockers and found some stuff like a simple pop gun (he wondered how kids could have gotten this), a hounds tooth hat, and a broken air gun (he figured that he could fix it up later). After that, he snuck past the teachers and went back to the room he woke up in. Inside, the boy was there waiting for him. In the boy's hand was a backpack which supposedly contained his camo and spare pajamas as well as some cookies. The boy said it was for his birthday party tomorrow but he knew Snake needed it more. On the cookie it said, 'Happy Birthday Tony!' That must be the kids name.

The two snuck out after that. They were out of the school, the only thing standing in their way was the front gate which was shut. It was snowing, the place was cold but Snake didn't mind it much, he was used to it. Tony however, was shivering. With Tony's help, Snake got over the gate. That's when he realized he had no idea what he was doing. In the background, he heard Tony shouting about calling him and visiting and such. It bothered him, but he could see why he would feel that way.

After Tony went back inside Snake found a drugstore not too far from the school. The reason for it being there is a mystery but right now, who cares? Just be grateful for it being there. He ran over, past the wolves and such, and went inside.

He looked around, looked like a plain drugstore to him. The kind that tend to be open late at night on the side of a building. He saw a phone and realized that he could call Wii Fit Trainer, but then realized he didn't have his number. He facepalmed. Something tugged at his leg now, he was annoyed by it and so ignored it as he tried to remember if he told him his number or not. The tugging continued and now with monkey noises, in anger he looked down.

"Diddy Kong?" Snake asked.

It was a monkey with a red and yellow tank top and a red cap that had the word 'Nintendo' on it. The monkey nodded.

"Damn, your stuck here too huh? Well... better than having nobody with me at all. Wanna join me?" Snake asked.

Diddt Kong nodded and began jumping in joy. A woman leaning on the wall looked to Snake.

"Make you a deal," the woman said. "The monkey loves bubblegum. Buy this pack of super bubblegum for a dollar and I'll give you the monkey for free."

Snake reached for his pockets to only find two dollars. That's it? Only two? Even so, he gave a dollar to the woman and she gave him a huge pack of bubblegum. Diddy Kong cheered happily.

"Thank you for your patronage," the woman said.

Snake nodded. Just then, the phone rang. The woman jumped at the sudden sound, Snake turned. The man at the counter answered the phone, after a bit of talking he distanced himself from the phone.

"Snake!" He called.

Snake rose his hand. The man handed Snake the phone.

"Hello?" Snake held the phone close to his ear.

"Hello, hello, hello!" Came a fabulous voice. Snake pulled the phone away, blinking as he did.

"Hello? Snake? Snake? SNAAAA-"

"Who the hell is this?" Snake asked, putting the phone next to his ear again.

"Sorry about that, I just wanted to try a new greeting to cheer Marth up. Anyway, it's me Captain Falcon!"

"Captain Falcon!? You told Wii Fit Trainer about what's going on. Explain it to me."

"So quick to the point are you?" Captain Falcon asked. "That's actually why I called. You see, you're in the game EarthBound."

"How though? I was just at the Smash Mansion."

"I know I know, so was everybody else."

"Who else is here besides me, you, Wii Fit Trainer, Marth apparently, Zelda and Diddy Kong?"

"A lot of people let's just say that."

"So what's our purpose in being here?"

"Well, it's to complete the game."

"How are we supposed to complete the game? What mission objectives are being given here? What are we dealing with?"

"Slow down, slow down! Let me get to that! This is EarthBound, the 16 bit SNES cult classic. To complete it you have to beat Giygas by gathering all the melodies and levelling everybody up. Simple right?"

"What are these melodies?"

"That's an interesting question we'll save for the original Mother arc!"

"Wait -"

"So anyway. Onto the next point, there are no specifically given objections here -"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Snake asked.

"They won't be given to you directly. Instead of someone telling you to do this or do that you must explore the world and find out what to do and where to go yourselves. It's easier than it sounds really."

"I see."

"For the last part, your dealing with the enemy known as Giygas as I stated before, and Porky."

"You mean -"

"No not the Subspace Porky, somewhere after the Thousand Years Porky but before the Mother 3 Porky."

"That doesn't make sense."

"This is Mother, why would it make sense?"

Snake looked to Diddy Kong who held onto his leg, and patted his head as if he were a young human child. Where does Diddy Kong fit into the picture though?

"Oh yeah," Captain Falcon said, interrupting Snake's thoughts. "Listen here, okay? You play the role of Jeff, Marth plays the role of Ness, Zelda plays the role of Paula, and Shulk plays the role of Poo."

"Shulk's here too?"

"Yup! You four must complete the game together as the chosen four! Complete the game and rescue everybody and junk!" Captain Falcon said. "Before I go, all you have to do is keep going south until you see the Tessie Exploration Club and meet Tessie. Ride her to the other side then go past a dungeon blah blah blah and you should eventually hit your dad's house! Okay now,"

"Wait Falcon -"

"Buh bye!"

He hung up.

Snake sighed, then looked to Diddy Kong.

"You ready to help me?" Snake asked.

Diddy Kong nodded.

And with that Snake gave the phone to the man behind the counter and both he and Diddy Kong left.

...

**AN: Sorry about that, kind of had a block with this chapter but I hope you enjoy it! Oh guys, I have a question for you. Who would you like to have as the cast of the original Mother game? I already have the cast for Mother 3 thought up! Nobody in the main cast can be the following : No Fire Emblem or Kid Icarus characters can be Ninten, Marth, Zelda, Snake, or Shulk (For obvious reasons) Pit, Dark Pit, Palutena, Ganondorf, Samus, or Ike (Mother 3)**

**Thank you all!**


	7. Saving Royalty

It was a short cakewalk past the wolves that littered the area to get to, what looked to be, a community of tents. Snake looked to Diddy Kong who held his Peanut Blaster in front of him. Snake looked back to the tents. He didn't notice many people, but a faint light coming from each tent.

He and Diddy Kong walked over to the tents, investigating each one. Most were empty. He noticed a man standing near a lake with a few others, holding binoculars. Snake figured he was the president of some bird watching club (stupid place to watch birds since it's Winter) and walked over to him. He tapped him on the shoulder.

"TESSIE!"

"Hey," Snake said, looking at him oddly.

The man moved the binoculars away from his face.

"Oh sorry about that, I'm on the lookout for Tessie."

"Tessie?"

"You never heard!? Tessie is the fabled creature living in Lake Tess!" The man exclaimed.

"And you're looking for it to come out?" Snake asked quizzical.

"Yes! Exactly! That's what the Tessie Exploration Club is all about! Want to join?"

Snake looked forward to the lake. He realized that the lake was very large and expansive, waiting for it could take days. He would doubt the existence of Tessie if not for him meeting some... peculiar creatures in Smash (the most shocking ones were the Pokémon, he had no idea they actually exist). Then he realized it. There was no land to walk forward on.

"Excuse me," Snake said, not wanting to be completely rude. "Is there a boat I can use to get over the lake?"

"Nope! If there were then Tessie would never come out!"

Snake facepalmed. He couldn't believe it, a dead end. It's not he could just call someone for the helicopter or use his cypher. He stood there annoyed until Diddy Kong tugged on his pants.

"What?" Snake asked.

Diddy Kong stuck his hand out.

"What? Do you want a cookie?"

Diddy Kong shook his head.

"... Bubble gum?"

Diddy Kong nodded.

Snake took off his backpack and looked for the pack of bubblegum he bought. When he found it he gave a piece of gum to Diddy Kong. Diddy Kong walked over to the near edge of the water and began chewing on the piece of gum. Snake crossed his arms as he watched in amusement. What's he doing?

Diddy Kong blew a very large bubble and began floating over the water. Snake inched closer to him, curious. From under him, the water swirled and the wind began blowing. Slowly, a head peered out of the water. Snake could hear people behind him panic as they ran around looking for a camera.

"That's it..." Snake looked over to the man he just talked to. "That's Tessie."

Snake looked back to the head.

"Tessie huh?" Snake put a finger under his chin. "Impressive Diddy Kong."

The bubble popped and Diddy Kong fell. He landed on the back of Tessie. Tessie didn't look scary at all, it was purple and had a smile on its face. Diddy Kong motioned his hand to Snake, beckoning him to climb on. Snake took his backpack and walked over to Tessie, he climbed on it back.

"So Tessie is our ride there?"

Diddy Kong nodded.

"How did you know it was going to come out and help us though?"

Diddy Kong scratched the back of his head. Maybe it was better not to ask. Snake pointed forward and Tessie turned, swimming in that direction. Snake sat down on the creature's back. He didn't understand what's going on and how he could have got here but hey, it doesn't seem all that bad.

...

After getting the lift from Tessie, Snake and Diddy Kong were finally at the other side of the lake. In front of them was a cave with no way to bypass it. The two went inside the cave only to find out it was a maze. Many signs were left with weird messages on them as they walked through the maze. The funny part? Snake was able to see over the rocks that made the maze what it is. He saw many presents litter the maze and took them. Unfortunately, he saw crazy ducks that stared at him with large unnerving eyes. Diddy Kong shot them with peanuts.

He found many things inside the presents. He found an iron pipe (he figured there was some point in this), a copper bracelet, food, a bottle rocket, and a stun gun which he shoved into his bag.

After getting them all he found the exit to the maze. Near the exit was a telephone he could use to call the Wii Fit Trainer. He didn't even question how the phone was connected and called him.

"Hello?" The Wii Fit Trainer said.

"Hey."

"Snake! You didn't even call me when you left!"

"I know I know."

"You're at the end of the maze right?"

"How did you know?"

"Falcon told me."

"... How does he know?"

"Trust me, let's not go there. Anyway, do you want me to save for you?"

"Save?"

"Yeah, you need to make sure to save. It's so when your party is dead then you can come back to your last save spot."

"Okay then. Better safe than sorry I suppose."

"... I have saved the game for you."

"So what now?"

"What do you mean, you called me."

"..."

"Do you have the bad key machine that I gave you?"

"Of course, there's not point in throwing it away."

"Okay, you're almost done with this place. That machine is very crucial to what will happen later."

"That's it?"

"Yeah. I'm guess this is good-bye right?"

"Yeah."

Snake hung up.

"We're almost done. Finally."

He and Diddy Kong walked out of the cave. The outside was still the same snowy land. Near the cave exit a man stood, looking at them.

"Congratulations," he said. "You passed my maze. Want to take a rest?"

"Yeah, but it's not like -"

For a few seconds everything went dark. Then, he opened his eyes.

"What just happened?" Snake asked.

"Rest. Good luck!"

Snake awkwardly nodded as he and Diddy Kong walked away.

...

Apparently, there were two caves. Unlike the first cave however, this wasn't a maze. It was straightforward really, they passed a bunch of different animals that attacked and Snake shot with his pop gun. There wasn't much complication with it except for the last area where the rope was on top of the ledge. Diddy Kong was able to get it with the use of bubble gum however. Snake climbed up and up. He saw the exit to this cave and a light. He was curious about the light and walked to it, only to bump into a force field. Maybe he shouldn't go in there just yet. He and Diddy Kong went out of the cave.

There were a couple of stones stacked together to make a circle. A little past that was a large house, was that where he's supposed to go to? He was going to tell Diddy Kong they were almost there. He wasn't next to him. Instead, he was with another monkey, a girl with long blonde hair and pink hat. They held hands and left him without turning back.

"Lovebirds," Snake muttered before walking past the stones and to the house.

...

"Snake!" Came the cry of an old man. "How did you get here?"

"Huh?"

Inside the house was actually a lab. There was a table set up with all the cliché test tubes and the like. There was a cave man (or at least looked like one) standing in the corner. From above there was glass to replace the ceiling, on the side there was a strange machine.

"W-wow... I don't know what to say... Want a donut?"

"Um sure?"

"Yeah I would like a donut to." Snake had a humored look on his face. "Zelda told you to rescue her right?"

"Yeah."

"Well okay, you can take the Sky Runner then," he said, pointed to the strange machine in the corner of the room. "Just get in and press the button, the Sky Runner will know where to go."

"Thanks."

Snake did as instructed and got on the Sky Runner. It was strange, there was only one button inside of it and he pressed it. The Sky Runner then flew up quiet abruptly and destroyed the glass ceiling. Then, it went west.

* * *

><p>"How long do we have to stay here for?" Marth asked, looking into his bag for another hamburger.<p>

"Until Snake comes and finds us," Zelda replied.

"Well Snake is taking for -"

The ground above them collapsed. Luckily, they weren't in the middle of the room where some strange machine just landed on. Marth pulled out his baseball bat and Zelda prepared fire. The door opened and out popped Snake.

"Damn, this thing just crashes here!" Snake yelled. "Oh, hey guys. What's up?"

Zelda gave Marth the I-told-you-so face. Marth rolled his eyes.

"Okay, considering how high the ceiling or whatever is, how do you suppose we get out?" Marth asked.

From his backpack, Snake pulled out the bad key machine.

"Where's the door?"

Zelda pointed to the door. Snake walked over and with his machine, opened it. Zelda gave Marth another look before walking out. Marth scoffed and walked out as well. Snake followed suit.

In front of the three were stairs which they climbed up on. After that, a metal panel above the stairs which they were able to open up with the use of Zelda's fire and Marth's bat. They got out and Zelda realized where they were, it was the graveyard in the area that they didn't have access to.

"How did we get here?" Zelda asked.

"Must have dragged us here when we were unconscious," Marth replied.

"How?" Snake asked.

"Marth followed a scantily clad woman."

Marth's face became flustered.

"W-what!? It wasn't like I had a choice!"

"What what -"

"You did have a choice Marth. You chose to follow her."

"It's not like I wanted to!"

"That's the same thing."

"W-well -"

"Guys."

Zelda and Marth looked to Snake.

"What the hell is going on here?"

* * *

><p>In the far off lands a young man sat atop a pink cloud, dangling his legs on the edge. In one hand was a large red blade. It was no ordinary looking blade either. It was special, that's all I can say. The man looked to the distance, the wind blowing into his blonde hair.<p>

"I wonder when I get to join," he said to himself.

He hummed a melody as his legs rocked back and forth.

"How will they get here though?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Rushed yet again and pretty short considering the fact that Jeff's journey isn't all that long. Yes I know, no Captain Falcon :( But that's okay because Snake joined the party!<strong>

**EDIT: Did edits for this chapter too, nothing major really, just spelling mistakes**


	8. Mr Saturn Party! Boing!

"So... What are we supposed to be doing?" Snake asked as he rubbed his pop gun with a napkin. It was dirtied after crash.

"I believe we're supposed to stop the zombies?" Zelda said as she combed her hair gently with her fingers.

She sat on a bed alone as Marth and Snake sat on the opposite bed. They were in the Threed hotel right now, wondering what their next course of action was. Marth and Zelda had already informed Snake of what's going on Snake didn't seem to mind too much.

Marth had neatly stroked his hair down as he stood up paced around the room.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Snake asked as he looked over to the anxious Marth.

"I should call somebody... Toon Link...? Ganondorf? Mewtwo?" Marth bit his lip as he paced.

"Your father would be the best to talk to, wouldn't he?" Zelda asked softly.

Marth banged his fist against the wall.

"I-I can't... I already gave him enough trouble..." Marth said.

Snake looked around. In the corner of his eye he saw a shining baseball bat laying across the floor next to Marth's yellow backpack.

"The bat." Marth sharply turned to Snake, his eyes distant. "You asked him for the bat didn't you?"

Within seconds Marth leaped over to Snake and took a strong grip on his shoulders. Snake did not move, he just watched as Marth shook him vigorously. Zelda stood up and walked over to Marth, taking a grip on his arm.

"Marth, what's wrong?" Zelda asked. "Stop please..."

Marth ripped away from Zelda and Snake. He looked at Zelda with distant eyes.

"I-I... I'm going to go and ask around town if there's something needing to be done..." Marth said as he ran out of the room. Zelda took a step forward as to chase after him but Snake pulled her back.

"Snake..."

"Leave his Highness be," Snake said. "He can't go anywhere as he left all his things here."

"But Snake -"

"Leave him be. Going after him will just make him feel like a spoiled brat, which he is. You're just going to further baby him." Snake picked up the broken Air Gun which laid beside his leg. "I think I can fix this."

...

Marth was able to gather up information from the town's people. Many reports state that a large tent has suddenly shown up south of town. The tent is rumored to be a zombie's tent and that it needs to be destroyed. However, all who go to destroy it never come back. Possibly dead?

Marth had went back to the hotel to tell both Zelda and Snake the news. By that time Marth had stop being panicky and more angry as usual. Zelda couldn't help but smile while Snake whispered to her a 'I told you so' as the group left the hotel and headed down south.

With his new bat, Marth smashed all zombies who dare head his way with Zelda's PSI and Snake's newly fixed air gun backing him up. As they headed past the town's southern gate, both Marth and Zelda had a startling fever. They both knew what it meant and continued to walk forward.

When they found the tent it didn't come off as much. It looked exactly like the one in town used for the Zombie Eradication Group. Some group they are, having three visitors come and solve their problems.

The three of them walked around the tent to investigate. Nothing out of the ordinary. Maybe they should look inside. Snake took a grenade he bought from Drebin (it turns out that it was the same Drebin that sold him weapons during Guns of the Patriots) and threw it past the curtain door and inside of the tent. The three ran far from the tent before it had eventually exploded and faded with a scream.

"That's it?" Marth asked. "Well that was easy."

"What if there were people inside Snake? You could have killed them! Why didn't you check beforehand?" Zelda asked.

"Are you kidding me? The tent itself was obviously the zombie. If we had went inside we would have been eaten," Snake said. "But never mind that, the trash can looks suspicious."

Snake pointed to a trash can which was in the place of the tent. Two zombies caught sight of the three and ran away from their place in front of the trash can. Snake shrugged and walked over to the trash can. There had to be some reason for it to be there, it's the only thing inside the tent apparently so it must be important.

When he got to the can he opened up the lid. Laying upon a large pile of trash was a jar with the words 'Fly Honey for Master Belch' written on a piece of tape which stuck on the jar. Master Belch. Why did that sound so familiar?

"Ew. What is that?" Marth asked as he headed over to Snake.

Snake threw the jar at Marth who struggled to catch it, eventually letting it fall on the ground.

"That's going to be important, I can tell," Snake said.

Marth whined as he wiped his hands with clean tissues from his yellow backpack. As he rummaged through his clothing for it he heard a ring come from his phone, the one that Apple Kid gave him. He picked it up once he had cleaned his hands.

"Hello?"

"Hey Mars!" Mars? "Listen, I got this great invention! It's called Zombie Paper! You lay it on the ground and overnight all zombies within a certain range will be caught in the paper! Isn't that great? It's useful for when you're stuck in a zombie invasion. I already got the delivery man sending it to you right now so you should be getting it right now."

"Thank you," Marth said then hung up.

Wait. How would he know his location? Marth was going to call Apple Kid when he heard Snake talking to someone.

"So sign here please."

Marth turned to see the delivery man with a package in his hands and Snake signing something. After Snake had given the man a clipboard the man gave him the package and then disappeared into the distance.

"Is that...?"

"Zombie paper."

...

With permission of Threed Marth, Zelda and Snake had placed Zombie Paper on the grounds of the Zombie Eradication Group's tent as a way to trap them. Once that was done, our three heroes headed back to their hotel where Snake had fixed his broken iron into a defense spray.

After they had awoken to the next day they headed straight for the tent and to their surprise, it actually worked. Lots of zombies laid on the grounds of the tent. Everybody in town gathered around the tent in fear of the zombies getting out but Snake knew that the zombies weren't leaving anytime soon.

"Marth, look!" Zelda said as she pointed to a spot where two zombies glared at the group of three. "Those are..."

"The zombies blocking the way to that one secluded area," Marth finished. "We trapped them, I'm guessing that means a new location has opened up on the world map."

"But what about the forcefield?"

"Who gives a -"

"Marth!"

"Sorry. I was remembering Dubspace."

"How can you two tell those two apart from all the others?" Snake asked.

"Anime logic," Marth replied. "Autobots, move out!"

...

The three had ran to the area where the two zombies had originally guarded. The forcefield was gone now and the three went down a hole with a ladder. Down there, they landed underground where zombies lurked to attack and they attacked back. They walked forward until eventually they came to a ladder. Unfortunately, is was blocked by a mini pile of pink puke. Zelda brutally used PSI Freeze on it and all Marth and Snake had to do was bash and shoot until it died. Then they climbed up.

They were above ground yet again. The sun shone here unlike in Threed where it was eternally night. A man stood selling some sweet treats which they bought. They headed forward, admiring the nicely growing grass and clean scent of nature in the air. They saw a clearing and a butterfly. Apparently the butterfly was magic and made both Marth and Zelda feel relaxed and had their minds cleared and cooled. Marth and Zelda were both able to heal their wounds using PSI Lifeup. Once that was done they came across a bit of trouble.

They had no way of running for the path ahead was very narrow. They saw enemies that they weren't accustomed to. They were much more powerful than the zombies that littered Threed. Fighting them was a pain to the point where they had to rely on PSI just to get past a few. Eventually though, they found a cave they figured they can use as an escape. Inside were easy to defeat roaches and ants. They saw a light in that cave and they all ran to it and what was on the other aide surprised them.

"W3lc0m3 2 S*turn V 113y D k0t !"

...

They were surprised with the fact that the Mr. Saturns, items used in Smash ever since Melee, had their own village unto themselves. What surprised them more was the fact that they can all operate well despite not having any interaction with the human race... or any arms.

They explored Saturn Valley, first heading into the Saturn Valley hotel where they were able to stay at for free (Marth mentally sighed of relief). When they woke up after having their nap Marth decided that it was high time to call Captain Falcon. Marth felt as if calling Toon Link or Ganondorf at this point would be pointless (How can a smasher stay in Saturn Valley and not be caught). Using the hotel's weord phone that was obviously designed after Mr. Saturn, Marth called Captain Falcon.

"My boy! I missed you! I haven't talk to you in so long!" Captain Falcon cried.

"Stop it, it's only been one chapter. Sheesh."

"So anyway, it looks like you're at Saturn Valley right now, how are the Saturns treating you?"

"I never knew they were so advanced..."

"Yeah, you never do. When Ness told me I never believed it. That is, until he brought me, Luigi, and Jiggly over to Saturn Valley. Get this, they had a spa and a ski resort! After that, we went over to their casino and Luigi and I partied the night away! Ah... Good times..."

"Nobody cares about your forever alone life and how you'll never get Samus. They only care about me because I'm an anime prince."

"You meanie!"

"Now that I have your attention... Please save."

Silence. And then a ding.

"I have saved your game you cruel little boy..."

"What!?"

"Nothing! Need anything else?"

"I have a question."

"And what is that?"

"... Was the debt pay?"

"Yes it was. Don't worry, the bat wasn't much! You were able to pay it with all the zombie killing you did!"

"... Good. Now get Mewtwo on the line."

"Wha -"

"Hello Marth, this is Mewtwo."

"Hey Mewtwo. I have a question."

"Yes?"

"Well... Earlier Zelda and I -"

"And Snake," Snake interjected.

Marth sighed.

"And Snake saw a butterfly. Seeing it made my head feel less... dizzy than usual. Why is that?"

"What you encountered were magical butterflies. They give off a special pollen which allows the mind to relax upon contact which is very useful in allowing you to use more PSI. I warn you though, don't be heavily reliant on them. You still need sleep. Butterflies are just a temperary help like drugs I suppose. Is that all?"

"What PSI did Zelda and I learn?"

"You learned PSI Lifeup Beta while Zelda learned PSI Thunder."

"Thank you." Marth hung up.

"You sounded pretty brutal to Captain Falcon," Snake said.

"Well I can't help it," Marth replied. "Shall we go?"

...

They had all explored the valley. Buying the latest sort of weapons and equipment (which weren't much) from a Mr. Saturn to exploring the nearby cave there wasn't much to do. Within the cave though came up two good things.

Marth, Zelda and Snake were inside the cave. There, they saw four Mr. Saturns. Near the entrance Zelda decided to talk to him.

"Hello there," Zelda greeted.

"L t3r I giv3 U $p3€! 1 thing."

She nodded.

Marth went to talk to another Saturn.

"Hi...?"

"Th3r3 i$ h0+ $pr!ng b0!ng!"

"Uh..."

Snake had approached a third one.

"You got anything to say?" Snake asked.

"P $$w0rd to M $t3r B31€h'$ f €+0r¥? ! +311. B3h!nd w t3rf 11 w !+ 3 mlnu+t3$. D0n'+ m0v3 z00m."

"Master Belch's factory...? Behind the waterfall. Wait three minutes without moving..." Snake looked over to Marth and Zelda. "I know where to go! Come on let's get out of here!"

Both Marth and Zelda exchanged glances in silent agreement. They left that little cave without even bothering to consult the fourth Mr. Saturn.

...

They followed the Mr. Saturn's advice. They had scoured the area until they found a large waterfall outside of the cave that seperated the animals from Saturn Valley. Behind there they found a pathway which lead them to a door. They tried to open the door but to no avail.

"Say the password!" A voice from behind the door said.

The three of them stood perfectly still for a whole three minutes. The author had left her phone for a whole three minutes to watch a Pokemon commercial, use the restroom, check on her jello, and watch Doraemon. You should leave for a whole three minutes too. That's right, drop the device. Go use your Pokewalker, play some Wii Fit U, have a dance party. Go. Leave. Yeah, that's right. The whole point is to take a break so you don't go bli -!

"Okay, you may enter," the voice from behind the door said.

The door opened.

"Sheesh, I thought it would never be over," Marth said. "I hate it when the author gets involved."

"Should you be saying such words?" Zelda asked.

"Earthbound is the only Smash Bros involved Nintendo game where we can get away with this," Marth said.

"Way to be subtle," Snake commented as he stepped inside of what looks to be a high tech lab.

...

_**Bonus: Marth/Captain Falcon C Support**_

He was hesitant. His hand shook above the telephone. Both Zelda and Snake were asleep in the hotel and Marth had snuck out alone to earn some extra cash. He needed a new bat quickly, the cracked bat was already breaking to the point where it was near unusable. It was weird, the bat wasn't supposed to be finite. This wasn't Fire Emblem.

He swallowed then picked up the phone and dialed his number. Slowly, he raised the phone to his ear.

"Hey my boy, what're you doing this late at night? I mean, I know this is Threed and all with it's whole zombie invasion but I'd figure that the clock still struck midnight if you know what I mean!" Captain Falcon joked

Marth bit his lip.

"H-how much money did you deposit?" Marth asked.

"Huh? That's all you need? Well, I have deposited $134 dollars into your account!"

It wasn't enough. The cost of hamburgers, bottle rockets, and new equipment for Snake had drained his pocket dry and his bat was already at the limit.

"Dammit..." The word slipped his tongue. He would just have to wait for those two to get up and force them to work for his new bat, he couldn't use PSI either as ot was all drained out.

"Marth," Falcon said. "Something wrong?"

"N-no... It's nothing..." Marth said. He wasn't going to force somebody he constantly yelled at for money.

"You know you should be getting to sleep, it's really late."

"Trying to still play the father I see..." Marth said, rolling his eyes. "It would be nice if you stopped you know?"

"Stopped? What?"

"Acting like a father. Stop it, I don't need a father figure or whatever."

"Marth. What are you talking about? I'm not trying to -"

"Yes you are! Now stop it! I hate it! Are you trying to say something about me!? About how grand your life was compared to mine!? Sure I had to fight for my country but -" Marth stopped and coughed. His temperature spiked.

"Marth. Isn't this what any person who cares about you would do?" Captain Falcon asked.

Marth gagged. He felt so sick, so dizzy. The PSI was surely getting to him and there was no Mewtwo awake to reprimand him for this, just Falcon. His legs were wobbly but he still tried to stand.

"You need a bat right?" Captain Falcon asked. "Well, I'll send you enough money to pay for it. Don't tell anybody alright? You'll have to pay back the money though so whatever you earn I'll take back until it's paid in full. It's not much so don't worry."

Marth threw up inside his mouth but swallowed it back in. He can't go and throw up all over the floor.

"Get some sleep. Good ni -"

Marth slammed the telephone down, hanging up abruptly on the Captain. He ran upstairs as fast as he can to his hotel room. He had to sneak in so that neither Zelda nor Snake wake up. When he reached the bathroom, he heaved over and threw up.

...

**AN: Rushed yet again, surprise surprise. For anybody wondering why the hell I wrote Mr. Saturn's dialouge like that it's because in game his speeches are done in a special font, different from all else. Of course I cannot do that for Fanfiction so I did the closest thing I can think off.**

**Oh yeah, I have a Support poll on my profile page. Please vote and whoever gets the highest vote will be shown in the next chapter. Marth/Captain Falcon was just an example which shows you how Marth got his bat in the beginning of the chapter. I'm sorry, I own a Ferarri. Wait what?**


	9. Calling, a Voice Which Never Sleeps

The lab was... strange in the very least. There was a smile pile of puke that asked if they had the jar of fly honey for Master Belch. Luckily, Snake held it up in proof that we had it and he had let us pass. It was large and apparently they were above what looked like... a conveyor belt with Mr. Saturns in it?

"Shouldn't we save them?" Zelda asked.

"No, we'll get caught. Let's get to Belch before saving them," Snake replied.

"What kind of name is 'Belch' anyway? That's disgusting!" Marth said.

"Hey Zelda, do you know the months on the calendar? It goes January, February, Marth..."

Zelda tried to cover her snickering.

"Yes, like Snake is any better," Marth said as he rolled his eyes.

"Hey! It's my code name. It's actually pretty cool," Snake said.

"Both of you need to calm down," Zelda said. "I see doors and well a passageway to another part of the lab. Where should we go?"

"Check out the doors," Marth said.

"Keep going," Snake said at the same time as Marth.

They both glared at each other.

"Do you honestly think that avoiding possible boss rooms is a good idea?" Marth asked, a hand on his hip.

"Do you really think that he'll be in one of those rooms? Trust me, he's bound to be at one of the farthest parts of the lab. Trust me, I know," Snake said.

"So basically you want us to regret it if we have to walk back over here just to realize he was in one of these rooms?" Marth asked.

"See? This is the problem with Fire Emblem, for you there's no thinking in where you go you just go," Snake said. "For me, I had to look around. If you want to look at what's over there then do that after we get rid of this Master Belch. In these kind of games, once the boss is gone then this entire area will be cleared."

Marth gasped. Marth began defending his game as Snake continued to insult how there was no actual adventure in it. Zelda tried to stop their bickering but couldn't. Eventually, she gave up. She decided that if they have all day to waste bickering, then she might as well do something that'll actually benefit them.

She went to each door, frying pan in hand. The first three doors all had zombies in them and the moment she opened the door they attacked. The battle wasn't too hard for her though, she used her PSI Fire to heavily damage them then whacked them away with her pan. For those doors, there was a trash can behind them. Zelda was reluctant to open it but since Snake did get the fly honey used to get them in she figured that whatever is in there is useful.

Through this time of hamburger munching, she acquired several useful things. Things that she couldn't use but knew Snake could. Everybody would usually complain about her being the captured princess but look at her now. She's doing all the work while the Hero King Marth and the Soldier of Legend Solid Snake are bickering on enemy territory.

She sighed. She was starting to get a bit of a headache using her fire. Hopefully Marth and Snake could do some work before she collapses. She tried to hold herself with the wall as she walked to the final door. She looked back and they were still bickering. She shook her head and then opened the fourth door. The final fight, then she can rest.

It took her by surprise, there was no door there, just a magic butterfly. Her smile grew wide as she ran to it and allowed her mind to relax.

Relax.

_Shulk..._

In a distant land, a man awoke on a large regal bed.

_Shulk... can you hear me?_

The man opened his mouth. Words came out but were upon deaf ears.

_Shulk..._

He begins to ask himself questions. Silence...

_Shulk..._

She stopped. She couldn't reach him and so she gave up. Another try failed. She groaned as she left the room, only to see Marth and Snake still bickering. She rose her frying pan up.

"Will you two shut the hell up already!"

Marth and Snake stopped. They both looked to Zelda who had an extremely angry look on her face. They exchanged glances before stopping. Zelda had some cuts and scars on her, some on her pink dress.

"Um..." Marth looked away.

"Where were you?" Snake asked.

"Doing what you two weren't, getting the job done," she said, almost growling. "Now hurry up. I already checked here and he isn't in any of these rooms."

Snake snickered. From Zelda's bag, she grabbed something and threw it at Snake. Snake was able to catch it with ease. He looked at it, metallic and looked kind of like a mini vacuüm.

"I found it in one of the rooms. It's an HP sucker."

Marth tried to stifle a laugh. Snake glared. Zelda kept on going.

They explored the entire lab, the only things they really encountered were red orb like creatures known as 'Foppy'. Snake tried not to comment on the name. It was rather easy to kill them, they didn't even need PSI. All they did was bash and shoot, bash and shoot. It helped to increase their levels... and have both Marth and Zelda gain a massive fever.

After they finished, it was time to move forward. Oddly enough, they didn't see any enemies of the sort. They kept on traversing, seeing nothing new or unique. In that time period Zelda kept calling. She kept trying to talk to him but every time there was no reply. She was starting to feel hurt by it. What if Shulk didn't want to talk to her? What if something happened to him? What if he doesn't recognize her voice?

The final room. A shut door. Marth's fever had slipped away but Zelda's remained. They all prepared themselves as they opened the door, with one quick motion they saw him. They saw a large pile of green vomit on the floor with eyes and a mouth. It had looked in their direction and burped. Marth gagged at the sight.

"Buuurp! So you are Marth?" Marth gagged at the mention of him. "...I see... Gyork! Gyork! Gyork! There's a prophecy that a boy will destroy Master Giygas. Heeg! Heeg! Heeg! You make me laugh so hard... If Master Giygas is scared of someone... he would have to be worse than the greatest evil... Garg! Ga! Garg! Ga! Ga! Ga! I'll take you down big time, so get ready for the worst fight of your life! Gha Gha Gha! Get ready to feel the pain of true nausea! Ghe Ghe! Come on, let's go!"

The fight had begun. Both Marth and Zelda were paralyzed. Marth because he didn't want anything to do with that thing and Zelda because she was still feverish. This left only Snake to fight. Master Belch began using strange attacks, each staining Snake in vomit which made Marth want to throw up.

Snake began shooting at him with his air gun but all the shots were absorbed into his body. Snake cursed before rushing over to fight hand to hand. Though it was shown that Master Belch felt pain, it wasn't really all that effective to him and plus it was rather disgusting. Even though Snake would be able to do this it was still uncomfortable and it bothered him.

_Shulk!_

"A little help here Marth!" Snake yelled.

_Can you hear me!?_

Marth gagged.

_Shulk!_

"I'm... leaving... you can take it on Snake. You did say you wanted to rush into boss battle mod-" Marth gagged again. "It smells..."

_Dammit..._

"Well of course. They did advertise it as 'this game stinks," Snake replied as he was attacked by another barf attack. Marth covered his mouth, retching his tongue out.

_Shulk..._

"Oh flan..." Marth replied as he ran out of the room, making gagging noises.

_Shulk, Shulk, Shulk..._

"What about you Zel-" Snake was then pushed into a wall by Master Belch somehow. "PSI!?"

_Shulk, listen!_

"Ahahaha! Burp! Didn't think I use PSI did you?" Master Belch said as he let out a vomit onto Snake.

Snake felt so disgusting. He could take this, he knows he could, but for some reason he was gone. He no longer could move his body and he stood above himself, yelling to get up. Marth was gone, Snake was a ghost, and all that was left was a praying Zelda.

"Ehehe... two down one to go! Burp!"

_Shulk, I know you know teleport!_

Zelda tried to think of something, anything. She didn't want to get rid of her concentration so using any PSI was out of the question. If she fights she might either die like Snake or lose focus... Think...

Master Belch began dashing fast to Zelda (which really isn't all that fast). Zelda tried to think of something, anything. From what she heard, EarthBound gave the most obscure or obvious hints. Hm... Zelda got it!

Zelda ran to Snake's unconscious body, trying her best to avoid the vomit and PSI, and looked through whatever Snake had. She rummaged until she came upon a jar, the fly honey. She smirked to herself as she got hit with vomit.

_Shulk..._

"Hey Master Belch..." Zelda held up the jar.

_Shulk, I'm worried._

"Is that? Burp?" Master Belch asked.

_You're so far away from us. You can't even hear me now..._

Zelda nodded.

_I'm afraid. I can fight for myself and yet..._

"Gimme gimme! Burp!"

_I have others protect me. Is that so wrong?_

"You want it that badly?" Zelda asked.

_Even now... Let me be selfish though._

Zelda stood up.

_Is it wrong that I like it when somebody cares about me? That I want to protect and be protected?_

She opened the jar.

_Let me be selfish._

"You want it?"

_And come and save you._

"Come and get it!" She threw the jar straight into Master Belch's face.

Master Belch had somehow grabbed the jar and had eaten the fly honey out of it. Zelda smiled as she knew this was her chance. She had stopped her telepathic communication with Shulk and had begun her fight. She had only prayed it worked as she began a massive raid of PK Fire, Thunder and Freeze. He was severally damaged but kept eating away at his fly honey.

She realized that she was at her limit on PSI, her fever still hadn't let her and she was ready to fall. She could hear Snake in the background telling her to not give up and Marth throwing up constantly. It was a mix of hope and despair and she didn't know what to feel. She lifted up her frying pan and though she breathed heavily she knew that she could probably knock him down.

The fly honey was almost gone, she barely had any time. She inhaled a soft breathe and ran to him. She had to kill him now, or else.

_I'm tired of this_, Zelda thought. _Being the weak princess. Why should I keep acting lie this? That is my role right? But I'm sick of it, of having to play the weak helpless character. Why do I keep doing this? Is it because of who I am? Being a princess shouldn't make a difference. I refuse to be weak any longer._

The fly honey was gone and now Master Belch was completely focused on the girl running at fast pace toward him. He decided to go with the strongest PSI he knew. He had his honey, he had no reason to not kill this girl now. She was nothing but a young human girl, she couldn't harm him.

He was about to attack with his most powerful move when suddenly, two things hit him.

"Backslash!"

"Frying pan!"

A hit from both a frying pan and a wooden sword had cut into him. He let out a quick scream before running away scared. His HP must have been depleted, Zelda thought. But wait... backslash?

She looked up to meet with blue eyes. She recognized the smile from anywhere, the messy blonde hair, the kind gentleness. She could say 'Link' but this wasn't Link.

"Shulk!" Zelda cried.

She ran over and embraced him, not caring that she was currently covered in vomit.

"H-hey um... You're kind of getting the green smile on me..."

She let go of him.

"Yes, sorry. Forgive me Shulk." She was reverting back, back to how it should be.

"No worries," Shulk said as he hugged Zelda.

"What's the point of telling me to let you go when you just hugged me again!?" Zelda said as she laughed and hugged back.

"Because I know that the real you will come back."

Zelda remained silent, laying her head upon his chest. The clothes were new, white to be exact, and she was already ruining them.

"... You know me so well Shulk..." Zelda said. "It's funny. I never told Link about this, not once. How I've become so... jaded. I still don't want to tell him, not anybody. Never..."

"You know... I think I can see it..."

"See what?"

"Them figuring it out."

"... How...?"

"I don't know really but I just get that feeling..."

Zelda had tried to get out of Shulk's grip, but he held her tight in his arms.

"You're the greatest Shulk..."

Shulk blushed.

"Y-you're welcome princess..." Shulk said.

Zelda had got out of his arms. With a sly smile, she playfully whacked him on the arm.

"Dummy! Why're you blushing!" Zelda said. "You don't have to call me a princess you know? Just Zelda is fine!"

"W-well I can't really help it..." Shulk said.

"Well will you be staying with us?" Zelda asked.

Shulk shook his head. Zelda pouted.

"Sorry, I can't. It was a miracle I even got here though," Shulk said. "I'm not supposed to show up until you guys get magic cake."

"Magic cake? Did mice steal it? Because if that's the case you're in the wrong game."

"No, not that," Shulk sighed. "I'll see you then."

"Wait!"

Shulk had turned his back to her and began pacing his feet. He was going to do a teleport but before that Zelda had grabbed his hand and turned him around. With his hand, she forced him to bend his legs so that he was on eye level with her. She had her lips slightly parted as she kissed Shulk.

"May the goddesses wish you well on your journey..." Zelda said, her lips on his forehead.

"Ah... Thank you prince- I mean um..."

"Zelda."

"Y-yeah..."

Zelda hit him on the arm again.

"Idiot!"

Shulk smiled then began his teleport. Zelda had waved to him goodbye as he ran in circles until finally, he left leaving her feeling empty hearted.

"Shulk..." Zelda whispered.

"So.. any chance that you can help me now?"

She looked around. Next to her a ghostly figure stood floating. Zelda froze.

"Snake!?"

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>C Support Special: MarthMewtwo**_

Marth had called his father again. It wasn't necessarily for his father to be exact. It was for Mewtwo. It's not because he learned any PSI yet or anything like that. In fact, it was for something a bit... unnecessary to gameplay.

"Hello my -"

"Can I talk to Mewtwo please?" Marth asked.

"Ughhh... Why? I mean -"

Captain Falcon had been pushed aside through the use of PSI and had dropped the phone on his hit. Mewtwo had picked up.

"Ah hello Marth. Need something?" Mewtwo asked.

Marth had remained silent. The words felt stuck on his tongue. What should he say? Should he really ask? Is there any point?

"Marth...?"

"Uh... um..." Marth could only say the words in his mind. They repeated in a loop which mocked him.

There was a silence, a bothersome silence.

"So you want me to tell you how PSI works?" Mewtwo asked.

"B-but how did you-"

"That's my psychic ability of mind reading," Mewtwo said. "It's a somewhat complicated, especially from this distance but it can be done."

"Can you teach me that? I think it would be cool to be able to predict an opponent's attack before it's done," Marth said.

"Well it's going to be hard to teach you over the phone," Mewtwo replied.

"Then we can talk through telepathy, that should be easy and with no middle man."

"Okay but only if you learn how to reply in telepathy. That's pretty hard and can only be done with somebody of utmost connection and ability. For example, Pit and Dark Pit. Ness and Lucas."

"So if I get an A support with you then I can learn more about PSI."

"Well I wouldn't call it A support..."

Marth had hung up on the phone. For some reason he had felt so giddy, going so far as to squeal even. The people at the hotel had given him odd stares, including the employee who had backed away slowly. Seeing this Marth stopped and profusely apologized to everybody. Then he ran as fast as he can to his room.

"Oh god what's wrong with me?" Marth asked himself.

"A lot of things," Snake replied.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Porky's Thoughts<span>**

_A silent air. A dim lighting._

_Hearing the voice of what seemed like his insanity, he tried to ignore it._

_What was the point?_

_The voice had told him of many things in which he had believed in, in which he had wanted to believe in. It had promised him of many a great thing, most of all the one he loved._

_Porky had laughed._

_"Finally... I'll get you Marth... And I'll make you mine..."_

...

**AN: I AM SO SORRY I HAD LITTLE TO NO MOTIVATION ;-; But I updated now so I'm kind of happy. I rushed this too considering what other things I'm writing (Chapter a day, SYOC) Hopefully, this chapter was good enough. Oh yeah, Porky's Thoughts is a new short in this fic, spilling on what Porky is thinking or doing within Earthbound. I hope you enjoyed it.**

**I ended up getting only two voters with both of them surprisingly agreeing on Marth/Mewtwo which is what this chapter had. Come on guys! Keep voting! Please? I'll reset the poll, it's on my profile page. VOTE**

**EDIT: Fixed almost nothing except added lines and two words which were combined together**


End file.
